The Bachelorette
by HHRLVR
Summary: Hermione has been convinced by her two best friends to apply for 'The Bachelorette'. Will she meet that special someone, or will she waste her time and embarrass herself in the process? AU...COMPLETE!
1. Ideas and Applications

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own anything Harry Potter. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing for free! I also don't own The Bachelorette, that belongs to the great guys at ABC. ( I think it's ABC)  
  
**Author's Note: **I came up with this idea quite awhile ago, but didn't feel up to writing it until recently. Obviously, it's extremely AU. Hope you like it!  
**  
The Bachelorette  
  
Hermione was extremely nervous. Just a couple months ago, she was sitting in her living room on girl's night with her two best friends, Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood, watching The Bachelorette, when, at the end, the notice came on to take nominations for the next Bachelorette.  
  
Hermione! You should do that! Lavender suggested excitedly. It's been awhile since you broke up with John, this would be a great way to meet someone new!  
  
I don't know, Lavender, Hermione said, shaking her head slightly. I know it's been plenty of time, but I just don't think that's the best way to meet Mr. Right. All of those guys are on that show just for the publicity. None of them actually want to meet a woman. Well, I'm sure they do, just not for the right reasons.  
  
No, really, Hermione. I think it would be fun, said Luna, trying her best to think of a reason why it would be fun. Just think, you get your pick of 25 handsome guys. Either way, you win. What girl wouldn't like those odds?****  
  
**I know, Luna, it just isn't a very Hermione' thing to do. I've never done anything like that before. I wouldn't know how to act... Hermione tried to reason, drifting off toward the end because she knew resistance was futile. Lavender was already picking up the phone and dialing the 1-800 number to nominate Hermione. A minute later, she hung up the phone and turned toward Hermione.  
  
You have to fill out the online application and send in a videotape of yourself, and they'll let you know in a couple weeks. Come on, Hermione, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.  
  
Okay, I'll do it, Hermione finally agreed, accepting defeat.  
  
Lavender and Luna squealed excitedly and jumped up off the couch. Luna ran toward the other side of the room to the computer and began to pull up the online application and print it so the could fill it out while Lavender searched for the video camera. Hermione got up also, just definitely not with the same enthusiasm as her two best friends. She knew there was no way to get in their way when they began to get excited like this, so she just let them have at it and decided it best to just begin to clean up and let them do their thing. She picked up the empty popcorn bowls from the coffee table and headed toward the kitchen, dropping the bowls in the sink and flicking her wand to start them washing as she poured herself another glass of wine. She was going to need it, she was sure of it. Just as she got back to the living room, she saw Lavender setting up the camera on the tripod, and Luna was seated, reading a piece of paper. Hermione sat down next to Luna and peeked at the paper over her shoulder.   
  
What is that anyway, Luna? she asked, not being able to figure out what it was on her own.  
  
It's just a list of questions they want answered by you on this tape you have to send in. Just the basic stuff, What are you looking for in a man?' , Do you kiss on a first date and would you be willing to make out on national television?'. You know, the same she looked over at Hermione and smirked.  
  
Honestly, Luna! Do they really ask that? Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
No, not really, well the first one is real, but the second one isn't, Luna admitted, going back to reading the questions.  
  
Well, I'm ready with the camera. Did you want to do it looking like that, Hermione, or did you need a few minutes to make yourself presentable? Lavender asked, looking up at Hermione with a small smile.   
  
I suppose I should do a little something to smarten myself up. Give me a few minutes. Hermione got up and went toward her room. Five minutes later, she emerged with her hair down and neatly brushed and a little makeup on to brighten her face up.   
  
That's a little better, Hermione. Sit down where you just were in the middle of the couch. Luna, you take that armchair next to me so we won't be able to see you in the shot. Okay, Hermione, Luna is going to ask you the questions, and just answer honestly. Are you ready? asked Lavender, finger over the record button.**  
  
Hermione said, still unsure if she really wanted to do this. She tried to smile and at least act like she was enjoying this.   
  
Okay, Hermione, started Luna. What do you look for in a man?  
  
Hermione began, trying to come up with an extra thoughtful answer. I suppose he'd have to be considerate of both me, and everyone else, thoughtful, helpful, a little chivalry wouldn't be lost on me, certainly, and he would definitely have to be able to make me laugh. Laughter is very important in a healthy relationship. It would also be important for him to believe in himself and have goals. I suppose it wouldn't hurt for him to be slightly attractive, too. Hermione added as an afterthought, a small smile shining through her extreme nervousness.  
  
What made you decide to apply for The Bachelorette'?  
  
At first, I only did so at my best friends' insistence, Hermione laughed. But the more I think about it, it's a great way to meet new people and do something I wouldn't normally do. I'm sure it would be a great experience, and certainly a wonderful opportunity.  
  
What do you do for a living?  
  
I'm a doctor for a well-known hospital in my area, Hermione said, not sure how she should put into words just exactly what it is that she does. She certainly couldn't go on a Muggle television show and tell them she was a Healer for St. Mungo's, now could she. She looked up at Lavender, who gave her a brief nod of assurance.   
  
Do you feel you are ready for the commitment that a relationship brought on by this show may require?  
  
I'm very ready, I believe. I have had many long-term relationships in the past, none of which have worked out, obviously. I'm hoping this show will be exactly what was needed to help me find that special someone.   
  
Luna looked over at Lavender, and with a nod of her head pushed the stop button on the camcorder. She took the tape out and tossed it to Hermione who caught it and set it beside her.   
  
Now all we need is to fill out that application, mail it and the tape in, and wait, said Luna, getting up from her armchair to get the application off the printer. It says here it may take a couple weeks once all applications are received to review them, and the chosen applicant will be notified by telephone on or before August first. Let's hope we're giving them what they're looking for!  
  
_Yes_, thought Hermione rather unenthusiastically,_ Let us hope._**


	2. Preparations and Departure

Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, the comments are all great, and all suggestions are welcome. I am currently unemployed (and it's summer!), so I have lots of time to write, and hopefully I'll be able to get fairly regular updates out in a timely manner. Now, on to Chapter 2!  
  
**The Bachelorette'  
Hermione woke the morning of August first to the sound of her annoyingly loud phone ringing. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table as she turned over to grab the phone, she saw it was 8:00 am.   
  
she said groggily into the receiver, shifting slightly so she was in a more comfortable position. It was a Saturday, so she wasn't in a big hurry to get up yet.   
  
Miss Granger? said the man on the other end tentatively.  
  
Yes, that's me. How can I help you? she answered, feeling a bit more awake.  
  
Good morning, this is Mike Smith from ABC's the Bachelorette, and I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to appear as our next Bachelorette!  
  
Hermione almost dropped the phone in her surprise. Sure, she had remembered sending in the application, but she never thought she'd actually be chosen.  
Are you sure you have the right person? She asked, still unsure if this was a prank.  
  
the man answered with a laugh. We found your application to be the best out of the hundreds that we received. If you accept, the process will take approximately a month, so your employer will have to agree to an extended leave of absence. Assuming that can be arranged, you will be flown to L.A. in two weeks time to begin taping. Does all of that sound alright to you?  
  
Yes, it certainly does. I will just need to arrange for everything to be taken care of at work, but I'm sure it won't be a problem, Hermione answered, still in shock with the news.   
  
Great, someone will be in touch in about a week with the final details. Thank you for your time and your interest in our program.  
  
No, thank you for choosing me. I'm sure you won't regret it, Hermione said, excitement beginning to take over the shock. She hung up the phone, jumped up out of bed, and began dancing around her room.   
  
I have to call Lavender and Luna!  
  
An hour later, Hermione was sitting on her bed, clothes piled up all around her, watching Lavender and Luna throw things out while helping her decide what to pack.   
  
A few minutes later, Lavender emerged from the closet looking somewhat somber.  
  
What's wrong, Lav? Hermione asked worriedly. Lavender looked like she had just lost her best friend.  
  
This just won't do,Lavender answered, shaking her head slightly. We are definitely going to have to go shopping! Luna came out just behind her and nodded her head.   
  
she agreed, smiling bigger than Hermione had ever seen. This is going to be good!  
  
The girls made plans to go shopping the next Saturday and agreed to meet in Diagon Alley. That way they could not only visit the Wizarding shops, but they would also be close enough to Muggle London that they could shop there as well.   
  
The next Saturday, Hermione waited patiently in The Leaky Cauldron for her two friends to appear. Minutes later, Lavender and Luna came through the fireplaces and stood up, dusting themselves off. They both had big smiles on their faces. They were in their element. Shopping was one of their favorite things.  
  
Are you ready? asked Hermione, wanting this to just be over with.  
  
answered Luna in her dreamy manner that had not quite been lost since school.  
  
Seven hours later, the three sat in a small cafe in Muggle London, their shopping littering the chairs and floor around them.  
  
Do you think we bought enough? said Hermione sarcastically, eyeing the bags that surrounded them.  
  
Oh, I'm sure it'll have to do, said Lavender, looking defeated. I wish there was more that we could do, but I'm afraid this will just have to be good enough.  
  
The next morning, Hermione received another call from Mike Smith, the ABC rep that had called her last time. This time, she was given specific instructions about her flights and schedule. She was to meet another rep when she got to LAX who would give her instructions as she was driven to what would be her home for the next month.   
  
A week later, Hermione, Lavender, and Luna were all at Heath row Airport, awaiting the time that Hermione's plane would begin boarding. Since ABC was paying for her ticket, she was being flown First Class and would be among the first people to board the plane, but they still had a few minutes to wait.   
  
I'm nervous, Hermione said, stirring her tea for about the millionth time since they had been sitting in the small airport cafe.   
  
I know, said Lavender understandingly. You'll be wonderful though. You're going to go have a great time, and if that isn't enough, you're going to meet twenty-five great guys. It's any girl's dream come true.  
  
This made Hermione feel better for about a minute until she heard her flight being called over the intercom to begin seating. She must have had a horrible look on her face because both Lavender and Luna started laughing.  
  
You'll be fine, they assured her before they left some money on their table to cover the bill and headed out the door toward the correct gate.   
  
Once they arrived at the gate, Hermione turned to her two best friends, and smiled uneasily. Thank you both for all of your help. I couldn't have done it without you.  
  
It's no problem, really. What are friends for? Luna assured her, giving her a big hug. Hermione hugged them both and turned to show the attendant at the desk her ticket. After it was approved, she turned once more to look at her best friends before turning and entering the walkway that lead to the plane.   
  
_What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought absently as she found her seat. Soon all of the passengers were boarded and the Flight Attendants were at the front giving their notices before takeoff. Before she knew it, Hermione was on her way to L.A. and what could possibly be either the best thing she's ever done, or the biggest mistake of her life.   
  
(Please review! Also, for the sake of my story, we're going to pretend that the good guys at ABC wouldn't think twice before taking British applicants, and that Hermione hasn't met alot of the people she really has. I also realize that because of the nature of the story that some (probaly all) of the characters will be OOC. That's what makes it fun and AU!)**


	3. Arrivals

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!  
**A/N:** I think I need to clear something up before we move on. I didn't necessarily mean that she will have no idea who some of the bachelors' are, she just isn't very well acquainted with them. For purposes of this story, let us assume that they all went to Hogwarts, but Hermione was just very good friends with Lavender and Luna, and she was not very well acquainted with some other characters that will appear. Obviously she will have heard of them, some more than others, but she doesn't know them very well. Also, some wanted to know how old Hermione is supposed to be. I'd like her to be 26, so she will be 26. Now, with that being cleared up, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. I'm pleased to have such a wonderful response already, with only 2 chapters posted thus far. I also apologize for it moving so slow, I just didn't want to jump into it. I'd rather set up the story a  
bit first. With that being said, on to chapter 3!  
  
**The Bachelorette'  
  
Upon arriving at LAX, not only was Hermione tired from the long flight, she was also more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. After collecting her bags and walking toward the main doors, she saw a man in a suit holding a sign that read, Miss Granger'.   
  
Approaching the man, she gave him her best I'm pretending not be tired and nervous' smile,I'm Hermione Granger.  
  
Pleased to meet you, Miss Granger. I'll be your limo driver to where you'll be staying. If you follow me, there is someone waiting in the car to give you further instructions.  
  
The man turned and headed out the door, taking Hermione's bags with him. She followed, slightly hesitantly, and when they reached the car, the chauffeur opened the door and a kind looking woman stepped out with a smile.  
  
Miss Granger, it's an honor to meet you. My name is Cindy and I'll be somewhat of a personal assistant to you over the next few weeks. I'll make sure you're always in the right place at the right time and always know what is going on. As she finished, she gestured toward the car and Hermione entered, gasping at how large it was on the inside. Did they really think that two people needed all that room?  
  
Soon they were on the freeway, headed toward the place that Hermione would be spending all her time at for the next few weeks. During the ride, Cindy was reminding Hermione about how the show works and what they would be doing when they began the next day. After what seemed like days (Boy was traffic horrible on the freeway!), they arrived at the largest house Hermione had ever seen (Hogwarts didn't count. It was a castle, after all!). After thinking about seeing the show in the past, Hermione remembered she would have this house practically to herself since the bachelors would be located in a different area. She was shown to her room and advised that she would have a couple hours to unpack and rest prior to dinner being served. After unpacking and taking a small nap, Hermione found her way to the dining room where she was to have dinner with the producers and everyone in charge of the show. During the dinner she gained insight about the show as a whole, what the goal of the program was, etc. It was all very enlightening, but she was so tired from her long flight, and excited about meeting all the men the next day.   
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke slightly disoriented. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She was in L.A. in the largest house she had ever seen, about to meet twenty-five men, one of which she may possibly marry. The thought alone was enough to make her faint from the amount of stress she knew she'd have to endure. Thankfully, she was allowed to spend the majority of the day doing whatever she wanted, so she soon found herself by the pool, reading a book, and enjoying the sound of silence. All too soon it was cut short by the sound of footsteps coming from the house.  
  
Miss Granger, it's time to have your hair done and get dressed for tonight, Cindy advised, taking an empty lounge beside Hermione.  
  
Cindy, if we are to be together for the next few weeks, please call me Hermione, she answered with a smile. She liked the older woman immensely, and was glad that her assistant' was someone so sweet.   
  
Certainly, Hermione. The hairstylist is here and ready for you, Cindy said as she got up and began to walk into the house, Hermione hot on her heels. This was something Hermione enjoyed alot. She didn't have to worry about having to tame her own hair because they were bringing someone else in to do it. She had been lucky enough as she got older to have her hair lose some of it's bushiness, but it could still be hard to handle sometimes. By having someone else to do the work for her, it would never be an issue.   
  
Two hours later, Hermione was ready to go. The hairstylist had done a wonderful job on her hair, pulling sections up and fastening them with flower clips but letting the rest fall down past her shoulders in shiny corkscrew curls. Her makeup had been masterfully done, letting her natural beauty shine through without making her look like a clown. To compliment the flower clips in her hair, she had chosen one of her favorite dresses from the shopping trip with Lavender and Luna. It was strapless and just past knee-length made of lavender silk with a sheer, sparkly overlay. Just enough to make a statement, but not so much as to be too showy. She also chose some silver shoes and jewelry to top it off. Looking in the mirror, she thought she had never looked better. Hermione had never found herself drop-dead gorgeous, but tonight, she felt great about the way she looked. Gaining confidence from this, she got up swiftly when someone knocked on her door. Just outside was Cindy, smiling radiantly.  
  
You look stunning, Hermione. I'm sure all the bachelors will be pleased. Now, this is how tonight will work. I will go with you to the end of the hallway where the main stairs are. From there, they want a shot of you going down the stairs. The host, Chris Harrison, will be there, and he will lead you out the door, where you will wait for the arrival of the men. Any questions? Hermione shook her head no, so Cindy continued. They may ask you to do something over, but other than that, there is no set script for you so just be calm, act natural, and go with whatever Chris says. She smiled reassuringly at Hermione and began to walk toward the end of the hallway. Hermione followed, her nervousness creeping up again.   
  
When she reached the end of the hallway, Cindy stayed behind and gave her a smile.   
  
You'll be wonderful, Cindy assured her as Hermione turned to walk down the stairs. After getting thumbs up from the director, she began to descend the stairs, gripping the rail slightly for support, but smiling and pretending she wasn't nervous at all. When she reached the bottom, she walked up to Chris, the host, and stood next to him.  
  
Hello Hermione, he started, turning toward her in order to give her instructions. In a matter of minutes, we will go out front and await the arrival of the twenty five men you will meet. We will entertain them tonight with drinks and dinner, and in just a few hours, you will have to eliminate ten of them. In addition, one with be given the First Impression' rose, and will not only be guaranteed a rose at the rose ceremony tonight, but will be allowed the first one-on-one date. Are you ready to meet the men? he asked Hermione with a smile.  
  
she answered, trying to sound confident. I am ready. Chris led her out the front door and onto the front steps. They descended the steps and stood on the pavement directly in front of the last step. Minutes later, the first limo arrived. Hermione had never felt so many emotions at once in her life. She was nervous, excited, scared, and a number of things she couldn't name. Her heart skipped a beat when the door open and the first bachelor stepped out of the car. He was tall, but not too tall, and had dark hair and eyes. He walked toward her with a smile. Once he reached her, he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Hello, Hermione. I'm Jacob. He told her as he pulled away. It's wonderful to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you. He flashed her a perfect smile and Hermione could feel her heart pounding. Thank you Jacob. I look forward to getting to know you as well.   
With that, he walked past her and entered the house.   
  
Shortly after that limo pulled away, another drove up. The door opened, and another man exited and walked with a smile toward Hermione. He had sandy blonde hair and light eyes. He looked slightly familiar and he was almost to her when she realized they had attended Hogwarts together. She had known who he was, but they never had the same circle of friends back then, so she never had the opportunity to get to know him very well. He approached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Hello, Hermione. I'm Seamus. It's great to meet you. Hermione smiled back. It's great to meet you as well, Seamus. He also walked up the steps and into the house. This continued for quite awhile, limo after limo pulling up and good-looking men getting out and kissing her cheek and telling her their name. Hermione was beginning to grow tired of smiling, but all thoughts of tiredness flew out the window when the next limo pulled up, and out climbed the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.   
  
He looked vaguely familiar, and upon exiting the limo, he smiled at her, only it was the cutest, lopsided, boyish smile she had ever seen. Just looking at her made her want to melt into a big puddle of Hermione-goo. He approached her, still smiling, and kissed her cheek. She felt a slight tingle she hadn't felt with any of the other men. As he pulled away, he introduced himself as well.   
  
Hello, Hermione. I'm Harry, and I am absolutely pleased to meet you. She felt her heart skip a beat. It was Harry Potter! She had certainly heard of him, she was a witch after all, but she never dreamed in a million years that he would be on this show! I'm pleased to meet you as well, Harry. She replied politely, barely able to form a coherent sentence after her revelation. He walked past her and into the house, and she had to try hard to contain herself enough to not turn around and watch him ascend the steps. Barely recovered from Harry's arrival, she saw another limo pulling up with the last bachelor inside.  
  
The door opened and he stepped out. He had a confidence about him that none of the other men had. He flashed a charming smile at her as he approached, flipping his head slightly to shake his white-blonde hair out of his steel-grey eyes. He also kissed her cheek and introduced himself.   
  
Hello, Hermione. My name is Draco, and it's lovely to meet you. Hermione found herself slightly surprised. She had heard of Draco at school, but she had only heard bad things about how he would taunt others and constantly bully them. He had to have changed, though, because the Draco standing in front of her now, though it seemed he was overly confident, did not emit any sign of rudeness at all. She greeted him and waited for the sound of the door shutting before turning toward Chris. He smiled at her and began to instruct her again.  
  
Now that we've met all of the men, we're going to go inside and have dinner and get to know them a bit before you have to eliminate ten of them at tonight's rose ceremony. After dinner, when you're having your drinks and chatting, I'll give you a First Impression' rose that you should award to whichever man has impressed you enough to earn the first one-on-one date. Let us go in and see where the night takes us. He gestured toward the door and Hermione began to ascend the stairs and enter the house. All she could think about is how hard it would be to eliminate ten men she had only just met tonight. She knew the whole experience would be difficult, but she would certainly do her best.   
  
(Hope you enjoyed it. Next time, we'll sit in on dinner and find out who is eliminated in the first rose ceremony. PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	4. Dinner and Rose Ceremony Number One

Disclaimer: It's not mine!   
Author's Note: I'm thrilled to pieces that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you all for taking time out to let me know what you think. Also, some are still confused about the whole AU' thing. AU means that the story is not going to follow canon events, and I can make the characters do whatever I want. If I want to have them not be well-acquanited, I can. It's not that she doesn't remember them. READ THE AUTHOR NOTES AND ANYTHING UNUSUAL WILL BE EXPLAINED! (This is mostly for readers, by the way.) Happy reading! Also, a side note to Jenna Kathleen, I did see For Love or Money, and I was impressed at first that he didn't want to look at his check, but I couldn't believe he chose Andrea. So like a typical male to think with his stomach!  
  
The Bachelorette'  
  
Hermione entered the house and went straight to the dining room. When she got there, all twenty-five men were already seated, and there was one chair left at the head of the table for her. She sat, and dinner began. To her right was Draco, and to her left was Harry. She vaguely remembered the two men not being on the best of terms at school, so it was interesting to see how they would interact. This would also be difficult, owing to the fact that nobody was to know she was a witch. This left discussion topics to very few. Draco immediately attempted to engage her in conversation.   
  
So, Hermione, what is it that you do? he asked politely as he reached for his wineglass to take a sip.  
  
I'm a doctor of sorts at a local hospital, she answered, trying to sound as if that was final so he wouldn't ask where or what she meant by of sorts'. Thankfully, he didn't comment on her shady wording. He merely nodded thoughtfully.   
  
What do you do, Draco? she asked, trying to be equally polite.  
  
I'm a business owner, and my family has investments in many other businesses as well.  
  
That must make you a very busy man,' she noted.  
  
Draco smiled. It has it's moments.  
  
There was a break in conversation, and Hermione took that chance to look to her left at Harry. He had intrigued her from the first moment she laid eyes on him. She definitely wanted to know more about him.  
  
So, Harry, she started, trying to think of a really good question to ask him. What made you decide to take part in this show?  
  
he started, looking like his mind was working quickly to formulate a good response.   
  
My best friend Ron heard about this from his girlfriend and told me I should take a shot at it. He thinks it's not normal that I haven't had a steady girlfriend in awhile. I told him it wasn't a big deal, I was just waiting for the right girl to come along, be he felt it was his responsibility as my best friend to push me into it, and here I am. It's rather odd, considering the way I kind of got pushed into it, but I don't regret it at all. I'm glad to be here and have the opportunity to get to know you. He smiled his wonderful lopsided, boyish smile at her again, and she felt like she could faint. She smiled back, and looked down at her plate. She was so far away from the men at the end of the table, but she wanted to get to know them as well. Then, she came up with a brilliant idea.   
  
I've come up with an idea to get to know you all a bit better, she said, looking up and down the table at all the men that were now watching her. We're going to go around the table and each of you will tell me your name again, what you do for a living (briefly, please), and one interesting fact about you. Harry will start. The men all nodded in agreement that it   
was a good idea, and Harry cleared his throat to begin.   
  
My name is Harry Potter, I'm an investor, and there really isn't anything interesting about me, he admitted rather sheepishly.   
  
I'm sure that's not true. There has to be something about you, or something you've done in the past that is interesting, Hermione told him, wanting to find out more about him.  
  
Well, when I was in school, I would always sneak around school with my friends and we never got caught. I like to think of myself as the King of Stealth, he joked while smiling widely. Hermione and the rest of the men laughed as well, and they continued down the table until they reached Draco. He smiled at everyone.   
  
My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm a businessman, and I always get my way. He could tell some of the men were confused, so he continued. The reason why I always get my way isn't a good one, but it's true, and some think it's interesting. My family has always been fairly well off, and my parents never knew the meaning of raising children well. When I was upset about something, they would just buy me something to make me feel better. This created problems, because once I got older and would go to school, I would bully others into giving me my way. I didn't realize how much of a problem it was until I became an adult. Fortunately, I've realized the error of my ways and have made friends with most of the people I didn't get along with in the past. All of the men and Hermione nodded in understanding. When Draco finished, Chris walked in and let them all know if they were finished with dinner they could go out into the loving room and have drinks and talk a bit more.   
  
After the men had all exited, Chris stopped Hermione and handed her the First Impression Rose. Now make sure you give this to the man that has made the best impression on you initially, and you'd like to get to know them better off the bat. Whoever you pick will join you for the first one-on-one date day after tomorrow, Chris advised her as he handed her the rose. Hermione nodded to let him know she understood and exited into the living room to join the men.   
  
As soon as she entered the room, she immediately sought out Draco. Although Harry had impressed her, Draco just had a way about him that made her want to figure out more about him. There would hopefully be more time for Harry later. She spotted him sitting on a couch, talking animatedly to a couple of men that surrounded him. She approached him and called out to him, Draco, could I see you for a minute? She asked, feeling bad for interrupting them.   
  
he answered beginning to get up. Please excuse me, gentlemen. Hermione led him to a smaller room directly off the living room.  
  
Please sit down, she asked him, finding a seat on a chair opposite him.  
  
You're probably wondering why I've asked you here by yourself, she started. He only nodded. I was instructed to find the man that made the biggest impression on me initially and present him with this, she held out the rose and he took it. She continued, This is the First Impression Rose. Because I've given you this, this means that you are automatically receiving a rose tonight, and in addition, we will get a special one-on-one date day after tomorrow. The rest of the men will have to go on group dates.  
  
Draco said, looking very surprised. I'm surprised you picked me. Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely pleased, but just surprised. What is it that made you want to give this to me? he asked, still looking surprised.  
  
Hermione started, searching for the right words to answer. From the moment you stepped out of that limo, you just emitted a certain confidence about you that was intriguing. I want to know more about that and you. She answered, hoping that is what he was looking for.   
  
Well thank you, Hermione. I hope I won't disappoint you, he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her cheek.   
  
I should probably get back and talk to some of the others, she said, getting up and heading toward the doorway. Draco got up as well and followed her. She took each of the men into that room and had a minute with them to chat and get to know them a bit better.   
  
Awhile later, Chris appeared, and they knew it was time. he said. It's time to make your decision. Come with me. She followed him into a room that had pictures of all the men set up and left her to make her decision. It was difficult, since she had just met them all, and she hoped she wouldn't let the wrong men go.   
  
A few minutes later, Chris entered and let her know it was time. She followed him out into the living room where the men were anxiously awaiting. She stood in front of them behind the table that held the fifteen roses she was to give out to the men. She took a deep breath and began to address them.  
  
It has been a pleasure to get to know all of you, and I wish we could have had more time, because it's difficult to decide who to let go when I know so little about all of you. Just know that, at this point, it isn't personal. I'm sure you are all wonderful men, and just because it didn't work out here doesn't mean you won't find someone of your own after you leave.   
  
She took another deep breath and reached down to grab the first rose. she said carefully, watching his face light up and make his way down toward her. She smiled back. Do you accept this rose?   
  
he answered without hesitation as she pinned the rose to his lapel.   
  
she said, watching him walk down with a large grin. Will you accept this rose? She asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
Of course, he answered with a smile. She pinned the rose to his lapel and he turned and went back into place.   
  
she said, picking up the next rose as she watched him come toward him. Will you accept this rose?  
  
he answered, and she pinned the rose to his lapel. She then continued to name off each of the men in turn, asking them the same questions and waiting for his response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At this point, Chris walked up and reminded them, Gentlemen, this is the final rose of the evening. Hermione? He returned to his original position as Hermione nodded and picked up the last rose.  
  
  
  
With the last name being announced, all the men that had not been chosen looked very disappointed. Chris stepped up again and addressed the men, All those not chosen, take a minute to say your goodbyes.   
  
At this time all the men shook each other's hands and approached Hermione, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. When all the men that had not been chosen had left, someone came out with glasses of champagne for them. The each took a glass and toasted. As Hermione looked around the circle of men, she was pleased with all of her choices.   
  
(PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I know alot of you are surprised that she gave Draco the First Impression Rose, and not Harry. There is a reason for this, so don't get mad or anything. It'll all work out!)


	5. OneonOne with Draco

Author Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm pleased that I have gotten over 100 already, and the story isn't even half over yet! It's great to know there is so much interest in my story. I wanted to thank everyone for the votes. I'll definitely take them into account, though you may change your minds after the group dates in Chapter 6. I know there wasn't much to go on yet, but as it had been awhile since I updated (I was still working on Chapter 5...Why am I all of a sudden busier than usual? Always when you have something new going...), I thought it would be good to give you something to think about. Anyway, I think I confused some with the whole voting' thing. Obviously, she will end up with Harry at the end of the story. That doesn't necessarily mean she will pick him (or will she? Gots to leave you hanging!), but she will end up with him. This is Portkey, after all! Besides, I fully believe in Harry/Hermione and I definitely wouldn't have it any other way. So all of you that were worried about me not having her end up with Harry can rest assured that they will end up together in the end. Also, some are questioning the fact that she doesn't know them. The reason why I have done this is because #1, I don't think the good guys at ABC would pick people who were well acquainted with the one chosen to be the bachelorette', and #2, there's less getting to know you' action if she knows them already. For example, with Harry, he's her best friend. She already knows pretty much everything there is to know about him, and I just don't see that happening realistically with them knowing each other well. If there are still issues with that, I'm sorry, I just thought it would work out this way. I am also getting alot of surprised reviews about the whole Draco' thing. Not that I think he's a great guy or anything, but I think he's just very misunderstood and a victim of his environment and upbringing. I think under different circumstances he could be a fairly decent guy, so I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. Well, I've spouted off enough for one chapter, so thanks for your patience, and if anyone is still unclear about something, feel free to email or IM me and I'd be glad to give you a more lengthy and detailed description about anything you don't understand. Also, I didn't remove my previous voting' author note because I'd lost all of my reviews, and I didn't want that, so I just decided to leave it.   
I know you're sick of reading, but just a few individual responses:  
  
Muirnin: Fear Factor is DEFINITELY a reality show. I love it! Especially when they have to eat gross things because I know I sure couldn't do it!  
Jenna Kathleen: Thanks for the clarification. I didn't think you'd want to kick Harry off, though. :)  
yekwah: Don't worry! I wouldn't risk getting kicked off and pair her with anyone else. Besides, how thick would I be to put her with anyone else anyway? There is NO other way than Harry/ Hermione!  
  
I'd also like to apologize for the lack of H/Hr goodness in this chapter.We have to get some other stuff out of the way first. Try to be patient. It's coming!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Bachelorette'  
  
Hermione awoke the day of her one-on-one date with Draco very nervous. This wasn't anything new; she had been nervous just about 24-7 since she found she had been picked, but for some reason she felt more nervous than usual about this particular date. She didn't regret her decision to give the rose to Draco, she really did want to get to know him better, but what little she had heard about him at school had never been good. After meeting the three men she knew to be wizards that had gone to Hogwarts with her, she found herself regretting not having gotten to know them better at school. There was always time though, as she was going to be spending quite alot of time with them soon, especially Draco. It was only a shame they wouldn't be able to talk about anything related to magic, as this was a Muggle show.   
  
As she got out of bed and into the shower, she was grateful for the warm spray as it helped to calm her tense muscles. Feeling considerably better, she stepped out into the steamy bathroom ready to face the day. She had to be ready earlier today, as they were flying somewhere quite a long distance away and they had to leave soon to catch the plane they would be taking. She hadn't been told yet where they were going, just that it was far away. Hermione got more and more excited as she dressed, fixed her hair, and put on her makeup. By the time she was finished, she was beginning to feel antsy with all the excitement. She checked one last time in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect before she left, and headed out the door.  
  
(The day before, in the bachelors' pad)  
  
Draco, Harry, Seamus, Matt, Sean, and Ryan were lounging by the pool, talking about whatever it is that men talk about when they are by themselves when Chris came running out from the house.  
  
Draco, there's something here for you! Draco got up immediately and entered the house, all of the other bachelors in tow. Sitting on the ottoman in the living room was a small box with his name on it. Hesitantly, he opened it. Inside, he found a videotape and some bead necklaces. The tape was labeled Play me, so he immediately crossed the room and popped the tape in the VCR. He pressed play and then stood back to watch it. It showed a smiling Hermione sitting on her deck in the sun.  
  
Hello Draco, tomorrow we will be going on a long trip...I haven't been given any specifics, so neither will you, but they did leave you one clue in the box. All they will tell me is to dress for some walking, so be sure to wear comfortable shoes! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11 a.m. See you soon! The tape cut off there, but it left the guys' imaginations running. Where on earth could they be going, and how were bead necklaces a clue?   
  
The next day, Hermione's limo was pulling up to the bachelor pad at 11 a.m. sharp. She got out, walked to the door, and knocked. Not five seconds after she knocked, the door was answered, and she was floored by who answered it. As she looked up, she got lost in bright green eyes, and it took a few seconds for her brain to process her thoughts enough to allow her to speak.   
  
Please come in, Harry told her, opening the door wider to allow her entrance. She obliged and stepped into the entryway. At that moment, Draco was also coming down the stairs.  
  
Perfect timing, she told him with a smile as he came up to her and kissed her cheek. They waived to the others and exited the house. Once they were seated in the limo and it was pulling away, Draco spoke first.  
  
Any clue where we're going? he asked, looking pleasantly in the dark.   
  
Not at all, Hermione answered. It's kind of odd that they didn't tell us, I thought they normally did?  
  
Draco just shrugged his shoulders. I suppose they wanted to try something different this time? he suggested. Hermione nodded thoughtfully.   
  
So, Hermione, Draco started. I know you're a doctor, but are you any special type of doctor?  
  
Hermione smiled. It was going to be difficult to talk about school and work. She knew Draco wouldn't care about the nature of her work, because she knew he was a wizard, but of course they couldn't talk about it too openly on television. They would have to be very vague.   
  
I'm actually somewhat of a researcher. I don't deal with the patients as much as I used to, I normally just research information for cures or new medicines. I occasionally deal with patients, but I'm afraid I'm a bit out of practice what with all the research I have been doing lately. I don't mind though, because I love research. It's what I do best, Hermione added wistfully.   
  
Draco chuckled appreciatively. I've never met a bookworm as nice-looking as you, he complimented. Hermione blushed in spite of herself.   
  
By this time they had arrived at the airport and were given instructions. They boarded the small plane and took the seats offered to them. They listened politely as the flight attendant gave the safety instructions and watched out the window as the plane taxied down the runway and took off smoothly.   
  
So, Draco, now that we've heard all about what I do, I know you are a business owner. What kind of business do you own, exactly? Hermione asked with interest. She had been wondering about that for awhile.  
  
Well, it's kind of difficult to explain, Draco started carefully, trying to phrase his response so as not to give too much away. I don't own just one business, really, it's more like I own a rather large stake in a few different businesses. My father was not a very nice man, so when he died, rather than use my inheritance on something directly for myself, I used it to help out certain businesses financially that I knew needed the assistance. So I don't really own them, per se, I just invest in them quite a bit and help out where it is needed. It really helped me to shape my own life the way I wanted it, not how my father had taught me to live it.  
  
Hermione was impressed. She was glad he had not been greedy and had used the money where it was really needed, and that he had been able to break away and be his own person.  
  
So, in between all of this helping', what do you do for fun? she asked him interestedly.  
  
I sometimes go out and have a drink with my best mates, but I don't really do alot out of the house. My friends try to make me get out and do more. They definitely would like it if I dated more. They try to set me up alot, but the girls they pick are never right for me. I have had a couple of insignificant relationships, but nothing much to speak about. I read alot, though. That had definitely sparked some interest with Hermione.   
  
They began talking about books of interest (Muggle of course!), and before they knew it they had arrived. Just as they touched down, the pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker and announced their location.  
  
Welcome to New Orleans, Louisiana. It's a beautiful day out there, plenty of things waiting to be seen. Have a pleasant stay!  
  
New Orleans? they repeated simultaneously. Hermione was slightly shocked. She wasn't upset about the location, she was rather pleased, actually. She had never been there, but had heard good things. Draco was equally surprised, but looked forward to a whole day alone with Hermione. They got off the plane and into the waiting limo. They spent the ride in comfortable silence, each enjoying the scenery outside the windows as the limo wound through the impossible traffic. Once they stopped, the driver opened the door and they stepped out of the car and into the French Quarter.   
  
They oohed and ahhed all the old buildings. Looking toward their left, they saw a green-and-white striped tent-like canopy bearing the name Cafe du Monde'. It looked interesting enough, so they looked at each other in silent agreement and began to head that way. Draco surprised Hermione by slipping his hand into hers, but she didn't pull away. The Bachelorette' crew must have anticipated this decision (or they would have made them go had they not made the decision on their own), because there was a table set up a little bit away from everyone else with beignets and cafe au lait.   
  
Neither of them had tried or even seen beignets before, so they were hesitant at first and just studied them. They were covered in confectioner's sugar, so Draco and Hermione knew they would have to be careful not to get it everywhere. Draco was the first to be adventurous. He picked one up, studied it for a moment and took a bite. Unfortunately, he chose that moment to exhale his breath sent a spray of confectioner's sugar all over Hermione. She was taken aback at first. She didn't realize it would do that, but then she laughed. Draco, looking extremely relieved that she wasn't angry, laughed along with her. The fact that Draco was successful gave Hermione the courage she needed to try them as well. She just made sure that she held her breath as she bit into the sugar-covered pastry. She knew she couldn't breathe out or she would spray sugar all over Draco, but she couldn't breathe in either or she would inhale it.   
  
After finishing their beignets and sipping their cafe au lait, they continued to walk down the sidewalks and chat, pointing out things of interest along the way. They would stop momentarily to watch a street performer, and then continue on their way. Once they had walked around a bit, they were advised that they should go back and get into the limo. They did as they were told, and were soon winding thorough traffic once more. This time when they stopped, they noticed it was right in by the Aquarium of the Americas.   
  
Hermione had been to an aquarium when she was young as she was muggleborn and her parents would take her such places, but Draco had never been. He was sad to find out that they wouldn't be able to look through the whole aquarium, but that they were directed to a certain spot near the entrance. It was a huge tank with quite a few different types of fish swimming around, only there was a tunnel thorough the middle that you could walk through. In the middle of the tunnel was a table, set for two.   
_  
We get to eat with the fishies! _Hermione thought, giggling.   
  
Draco looked at her strangely, but didn't comment. Once they were seated, Draco was inwardly grateful that they weren't being served seafood. They had their choice of either chicken or steak, both served with a baked potato and mixed vegetables. Draco chose steak and Hermione chose chicken.  
  
So Hermione, you've heard a bit about my family. Well, my father anyway. Tell me about your family, Draco inquired, helping to pass the time until their dinner arrived.  
  
Hermione started, forming the sentences carefully and checking them in her head before she spoke them. My parents are both dentists. Needless to say, I had very clean teeth. Draco chuckled appreciatively and urged her to continue. I don't have any siblings, which is probably why I can be somewhat of a loner to this day. I have always loved to read, just as I do now. I was very fortunate to live in the same house all of my life. I went to a boarding school, so it was great to be able to come home to a familiar place.   
  
Draco nodded in understanding. I went to boarding school also, so I know what you mean. I'm also an only child, so I can definitely relate to that as well.  
  
By this time, their food arrived and they exchanged few words as they ate. They mostly watched the fish swim all around them. When they finished, they were ushered out of the aquarium and into the limo that took them to the airport. By this time, it was dark, and they knew they would be getting back late.   
  
Once they arrived back in L.A., they were both so tired from the flight and long day that they didn't talk much. Hermione spent the time thinking about the day. She was pleased with the outcome, but it just felt like something was missing. She wasn't sure exactly what was missing, but something just didn't feel right. As she walked Draco to the door, he was polite and gave her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
It's been a wonderful day, Hermione. I've enjoyed spending it with you, he told her, smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled back. I've had a wonderful day as well. I'm glad to have had the opportunity to get to know you better. With that, Draco entered the house and Hermione turned and got back into the limo that would take her back to where she was staying. Once she arrived, she went to bed straight away, glad to be able to rest after the long day.   
  
(I know I kind of cut the talking short, but we know all we need to know about Draco already. Next chapter, we will learn more about the other bachelors as they go out on their group dates. Also, the reason why I wanted them to go to New Orleans is that I was just there today, and it's the coolest place! Anyone who has not been there should definitely go. Also (something a bit off subject) I got to see PoA on the IMAX! I had already seen it three times at the regular theater, but not at the IMAX, so I was very excited about that. I just had to share! Please review!)


	6. Group Date Number One

The morning after their one-on-one date, Draco awoke to the sound of pounding feet down the hallway. Groaning, he slowly got out of bed and stretched lazily. At that moment, a loud yelling from downstairs surprised him, and he went out of his room and down the stairs to investigate. He found all of the men gathered in the living room around the ottoman. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a box resting open on the ottoman similar to the one he had received for his date with Hermione. David had just extracted an envelope from the top of the box and was reading the names that it was addressed to.  
  
Jacob, Greg, Jeremy, Scott, Harry, John, and George, he read off as he handed the envelope to Jacob. He figured it would be the polite thing to do since it was not addressed to him. Jacob thanked David for the envelope and swiftly opened it, pulling the note from it and tossing it into the box. He unfolded the note and began to read.  
  
Good Morning! Saddle up, because tomorrow we will be taking a ride on the trail, and when we reach our destination, we will be having a good old fashioned barbecue! I've left you some hats to wear, if you choose. Can't wait to see you all! -Hermione Each of the men that was invited on this date reached in and grabbed a cowboy hat and put it on.   
  
Everyone began to chatter excitedly about the next day's events. After awhile, they found themselves out by the pool, still chatting. A decent-sized group had made their way into the jacquzzi and were talking about what made them want to be on the show in the first place. Harry must have looked guilty, because George started laughing at him and couldn't stop. He just had to know what had made Harry look so guilty.  
  
Now what on earth were you just thinking to give you a look like that,Harry? he asked, still laughing.   
  
Well, Harry answered, trying his best to wipe the look off his face. I was only here in the beginning because my friend talked me into it, but now I'm very glad he did. The rest of the guys nodded in understanding.  
  
My friends had to do a fair bit of convincing as well, Seamus agreed, nodding. But I don't think I'd trade this experience for anything. Just the chance to be here is a once in a lifetime opportunity. The guys nodded again.   
  
It can be kind of weird with all of the cameras around, but I suppose we'll get used to it, Chris added.  
  
Yes, I suppose we will, agreed Harry.   
  
Hermione was excited about this date. This was the one that included Harry. Since she had met him, she just knew there was something special about him, something other than the fact that he was THE Harry Potter. He just seemed so genuine, a quality that not all of the men she had the chance to meet had possessed. She hoped she would get a chance to talk to him tonight. As she readied herself, she thought about the seven men she would be going out with that night. Not only was it very bizarre to be going out with seven men at once, they were seven very good-looking men, at that. Once she was ready, she went out and got into the limo that would take her to pick up the men.  
_  
This is definitely going to be an interesting day_, she thought as the limo pulled away.   
She arrived at the Bachelor Pad and knocked swiftly on the door. When it opened, she once again was met with a pair of enchanting emerald eyes. Why was Harry always the one to open the door?   
  
So, Harry, we meet again, she joked as he let her in.  
  
I'm always the first one ready, so I always have the pleasure of answering the door, he advised her. She just stood there silent for a moment as she studied him. He was of average height, not to short, not to tall, and had the most unruly hair she had ever seen, but in an interestingly dark shade. She didn't think she had ever seen hair so black, but his eyes were even more noteworthy. She thought she had remembered him wearing glasses, but he didn't at the moment, and she was glad for it. Without the obstruction his glasses caused, she could more easily see just how green his eyes were.   
  
She was interrupted by the sound of chatting voices coming down the stairs. As she watched them come down the stairs, she was glad she didn't have to make her decision at this moment. Each of the men were very good looking, and until she got to know them better, she knew she definitely couldn't pick a favorite.   
  
Jacob also had dark hair, but it was brown, and today it was slightly spiky, giving his look a bit of attitude. He was wearing a dark blue tee shirt with jeans and looked good enough to eat.   
  
Greg also had dark hair, but had the lightest blue eyes to set it off. His hair was neatly combed, and he wore a black shirt with his jeans.   
  
Jeremy had dark hair as well, and she couldn't tell at this moment but would learn later that his eyes were hazel. He wore yellow, and it made him stick out against the others that were all wearing darker colors.   
  
Scott had red hair, which made him stick out more than Jeremy's yellow shirt, but he wore a light blue shirt that complimented his hair rather nicely.   
  
John had very light brown hair, and his eyes were also green, but not anywhere close to as dazzling as Harry's. He wore a brown shirt that set his eyes off nicely, but they still just didn't have the same brilliance.   
  
George also had brown hair, but his sky blue eyes were probably his most endearing feature at the moment. After observing the others, Hermione took a moment to notice what Harry was wearing. He also had on jeans, but he wore a green tee shirt he had to have bought specifically to match his eyes because there is no way that could have been done on purpose. Hermione didn't notice she was staring until Harry cleared his throat.   
  
he asked nervously. Are you alright?  
  
Oh, yes, she answered. Are you all ready to go? She asked them, looking around at the assembled group of men. They all nodded, so she led the way out the door and into the limo.  
  
When they arrived at the trail they would be riding, Hermione exited the car hesitantly. She had ridden a horse before, but as it had been a while since she had, she was a bit nervous. As they approached the stables, an elderly man in overalls appeared. He smiled before addressing them.   
  
Welcome, everyone, he told them as he ushered them into the stables. There were at least a dozen stalls filled with horses of all breeds. He led them each to a horse he chose for them, and helped them lead the horses out and mount them. Hermione realized once she was on her horse that this was like riding a bike. It would all come back to her if she just relaxed and went with the flow. He told them about the general direction the trail followed and how long they would ride before reaching the clearing they would have their meal in. They rode in comfortable silence for a moment before Hermione spoke.   
  
I really would like to have a moment with each of you tonight, just to be able to talk one-on-one and get to know you better. After we eat we'll have a bit by the campfire, and when that comes, I'll pull you each aside and we'll talk. All of the men nodded in understanding and they continued riding.   
  
Tell us a bit about your family, Hermione, Greg suggested after growing tired of the silence.  
  
Hermione started. Both of my parents are dentists, which basically means I had the cleanest teeth of any of the other children in the neighborhood the whole time I was growing up. I saw it as an inconvenience then, but now I'm grateful to them for that. Because they were dentists, we also didn't eat many sweets, so it's encouraged my eating habits to this day, as well. I didn't have any brothers or sisters, either, so it could sometimes be boring at home. I really didn't have many friends or anything until I went away to school when I was eleven. There, I had to live with other girls, so I had no choice but to befriend them, and they are still my friends to this day. I consider them my family as we have been friends for so long and are still so close. What about you, Greg?   
  
She desperately wanted to know more about Harry, but she knew this discussion was not the best to include him in. She knew (as did anyone who hadn't lived in a cave for the past 25 years) that Harry had no parents or brothers or sisters, and she didn't want to make him feel bad by mentioning the fact in front of the others. She listened politely as Greg told about his family, and by the time he was done, they had arrived at the clearing.   
  
A picnic table had already been set with chicken, corn on the cob, potato salad, and some delicious looking apple pie. They all sat down and tucked into their food, only mentioning something at random or remarking on the quality of the food. Once they were all satisfied, they moved to the campfire that had been set up and began to make s'mores. They laughed as Harry caught his marshmallow on fire and almost flung it at Scott in his haste to put it out. Once the problem had been solved and everyone was munching happily on their s'mores, she looked to her right at George.  
  
George, could I have a moment? she asked politely. He nodded and followed her to the edge of the clearing where chairs had been set up for them to sit and talk.   
  
Well, you know why I have asked you here, George. I just want to get to know you a bit more. I want to make sure that every decision I make has plenty of knowledge to back it up. George nodded in understanding.  
  
As you know, he started, I'm from Houston, I'm the head of a law firm there that I'm proud to say is rapidly expanding. I've never been married, but I believe that is just because I haven't found the right person yet. I'm hoping to meet that right person very soon, he added, and Hermione blushed appreciatively. What else do you want to know? he asked, not knowing what else she would need to know.  
  
What do you do for fun?  
  
I'm afraid I'm sort of boring, he told her, chuckling. I do go out occasionally, but my idea of a great night is to sit on the couch with a glass of wine and a good book. Hermione's eyes widened at the similarities.   
  
I guess that's all I have time for now, unfortunately, she said sadly as she got up. As George got up, he gave her a hug. She was glad he hadn't tried to kiss her. It would have been too odd to be kissing someone she in all reality had just met.  
  
She then pulled John aside and listened interestedly as he told her about law school at NYU, and about how he studied very hard and was at the moment in the top five percent of his class. He told her about growing up in the city and joked about his large family. Hermione felt very at ease with John, and was sorry when it was time to move on to the next guy.  
  
Scott, at this moment, seemed like the one she had the least in common with. He was very into computers, and it didn't seem that he would enjoy the same things as she would. He seemed like a partier, and considering that was the exact opposite of what Hermione was, she didn't think it would work out. She listened intently just the same, just to make sure she had all the facts.   
  
Jeremy also seemed like someone she might not have much in common with. He was a photographer for a magazine, and although he was very interesting, he just didn't seem her type. He lived in Louisiana, and she found herself very amused with his accent. He was also very humorous, and was quick to make her laugh, she just didn't feel a connection.   
  
She found herself surprisingly interested in Greg. He was an athlete, which wouldn't normally be something she could deal with, but he was so unlike the typical jock' stereotype. He was actually very sweet and understanding. He opened up alot about his family and previous relationships. He had been hurt many times by past girlfriends. She found herself hoping she wouldn't hurt him, too.   
  
Jacob was very nice, but also very boring. He talked alot about his job, but how much could one talk about being an accountant, anyway? He occasionally had something witty to say, but Hermione found herself very bored by the time their conversation was over.   
  
Hermione picked Harry last. Right when he sat down with her, his body language was inticing. He sat very comfortably, close enough to her to show her he was interested, but not so close as to be too forward. Hermione studied him a moment before speaking.   
  
Harry, from the moment I saw you, I've just felt this wonderful connection with you, like I've known you my whole life.  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. I know what you mean. I came here rather apprehensive about the whole idea, but now that I'm here I'm glad. Meeting you has turned out to be a dream come true, I only hope I'm around long enough to learn more.  
  
Hermione blushed. I want to know more about you, too, Harry. What do you look for in a girl?  
  
Harry paused to consider his answer. She has to be genuine. I'm what some would call quite popular in my neighborhood. Because of the nature of my work I'm well-known, but she has to be able to see me for me, and not because I'm so well-known. She also has to have a sense of humor about her, but know when to be serious. She also has to be loyal. Loyalty is very important to me.  
  
Hermione nodded. I completely understand. As much as I would love to sit here with you a bit more, I'm afraid our time is up. Harry stood and took Hermione's hand to help her stand, and they joined the others around the fire.   
  
Well, gentlemen, it's been absolutely wonderful, but it's time to go, Hermione told them sadly. She was having a great time, and didn't want the night to end. The men all got up and found lanterns and flashlights. They were going to have to ride back in the dark, but they didn't mind because the moon was high and they could still see rather well. They chatted briefly on the way back, and collapsed back into the car exhaustedly. They rode in relative silence on the way back to the Bachelor Pad. Hermione got out first and hugged each of them and kissed them on the cheek. Harry was last, and she made sure to give him an extra long hug. As she got back into the car, she was very pleased with the day's events, and couldn't wait until the next day for group date number two.   
  
(Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!)


	7. Group Date Number Two and Rose Ceremony ...

(I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, and an extra special thanks goes out to Hermione's Phoenix for putting me on the Recommendations'! You have no idea how special you all make me feel!)  
  
Hermione knew there was no way anything could beat the marvelous first group date she had, but she was also looking forward to the next. There were seven more great guys to get to know, and she was excited. She knew she vaguely remembered Seamus, but as she was never very well acquainted with him, she was eager to get to know him better. All of the other guys seemed very intriguing as well.   
  
(The Bachelor Pad)   
  
Harry awoke the morning after his group date with Hermione extremely pleased with the way the date had gone. He had to admit that all of the cameras and extra people around made it hard on him; he had never been one to like all of the attention. Hermione was so easy going and calm about it all that it put him at ease and he was able to concentrate more on her than everything going on around him, and he was thankful for that. It was a bit too soon to say anything for sure, but he could feel a real connection with her. When he was with her he just felt whole, something he hadn't ever felt. He had always felt like there was something missing in his life, and the few women he had tried to date to fill it had all come up short. Hermione was different, though.   
  
All of a sudden, a loud noise interrupted his thoughts. He could hear all of the guys running around toward the living room. He decided he should get up and make an appearance, so reluctantly, he got up out of bed and checked himself quickly in the mirror to make sure he looked at least halfway presentable before making his way out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. Sure enough, all of the guys were already gathered around the ottoman which held a box similar to the one that his group was presented to announce their group date. Just as he arrived at the side of the circle, he could hear Seamus reading the envelope.  
  
To Mike, David, Seamus, Chris, Matt, Ryan, and Sean, he began, opening the envelope and pulling out the note. Hastily, he unfolded the paper and continued reading.  
  
Tomorrow we will be sailing the open seas on a private yacht. We will dine and dance the day away on the luxurious Ocean Queen. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow! -Hermione   
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Seamus' face when he was finished reading. He looked like Christmas had come early. All of the men began chatting about the next day's date. Harry sat silently in a chair and stared out one of the many windows. He hoped he had made a good enough impression on Hermione yesterday, because he had just realized that the Rose Ceremony was only a couple of days away, and she would make her decisions based on the group dates.   
  
(Hermione)   
  
Hermione found that when she woke up the day of group date number two that she was not as excited. She had a wonderful group of guys to go out with, but it still just didn't feel as exciting as the first one. In the back of her mind, she knew it was because this date did not include Harry, but she tried to push that stray thought back and remind herself that she needed to stay objective. For all she knew one of the guys today could knock her socks off with his overwhelming charm.   
  
She readied herself carefully, taking into account the situation of her date. She wore a knee-length pink skirt with a white fitted tee and topped it off with a jean jacket. _Cute, but not overdressed_, she told herself as she looked in the mirror. She pulled select curls up out of her face with pink clips but let the rest cascade over her shoulders. Taking one last look, she decided she was satisfied and made her way down to meet the limo that would take her to pick up the guys.   
  
By the time she arrived at the Bachelor Pad, all of her nerves were sorted out. She told herself that this date was just like the date she had day before last, and that one went very smoothly. She stepped out of the car and knocked on the door. Once again, Harry opened the door. This time he greeted her with a big smile and a hug.   
  
Please come in, Hermione. The guys are almost ready, he told her as he stepped back to let her in. Why did he always have to answer the door? Now she would be thinking about nothing but him all day. He had a way of standing out in her mind. Almost as soon as she had been let in the guys began to descend the stairs.   
  
First was Ryan, wearing khakis and a nice button down shirt. His hair was slightly mussed, but Hermione knew that was on purpose. It didn't matter, anyway, because he pulled it off brilliantly. Sean also wore khakis and a button down shirt, but his was a bright blue that really made his face light up; or was that his brilliant smile? Hermione knew he was a dental assistant, and that fact really showed in his wonderful smile. Matt was third, also wearing khakis, but with a green shirt that went surprisingly well with his bright blue eyes. Chris came next, making khakis a very popular choice, but paired them with a crewneck sweater. His hair was neatly combed, and he looked ready to spend a day on a yacht. Mike (surprise) was wearing khakis, but chose to wear his with a blue and white striped shirt. The effect looked very put together on him. David had a black shirt with his khakis that made him look smooth and very handsome. Seamus was last, also sporting khakis, but choosing to pair his with a plain white shirt. Some would think that he would look plain next to all of the other colors, but Hermione thought it was nice and simple; very clean-looking.   
  
Are you all ready? she asked them with a smile.  
  
They all nodded and followed her out the door and into the limo. They chatted comfortably about everyday things on the way to the yacht, and Hermione was feeling very confident about the date by the time they reached their destination.  
  
They boarded the yacht, and were shown to the top deck, where a table had been placed, set for eight. They each found their seats, and the lunch began. Directly to Hermione's left was Seamus, and David was to her right. Not surprisingly, David immediately engaged her in conversation about the latest book he had read. Luckily, Hermione had also read the same book, so it ended up well. Hermione found David to be very intelligent, and she liked that. She needed someone that would be able to challenge her. David also seemed (for as well as she knew him) to be an accepting person, so he would be able to take the fact that she is a witch well.   
  
In a break from conversing with David, she overheard a funny story Seamus was telling about his first day at work. Apparently, he had been sent to a specific location to cover a story, but somehow ended up on the other side of town. He didn't find what he was supposed to find there, but, not wanting to disappoint his superiors, wrote a very well-worded piece on the neighborhood bakery. The newspaper wasn't very happy about the mistake, but liked his article so much they began to write a weekly section on local businesses. The owner of the bakery had been so pleased with the publicity, he had given Seamus free bread for the whole week following the running of his article.   
  
After they were finished with dinner, they were advised they could go down to the bottom deck for drinks and dancing. Hermione was excited about this. She loved to dance, but never got to go nearly as much as she wanted, so she was glad to be able to be the only woman there, as she would be dancing constantly.   
  
She first danced with David. He told her a little about his work. He was a writer for a small magazine in Tucson, but was hoping to publish the novel he was currently working on. He had been working on it for quite some time and was eager to have someone read it and find out what they thought of it. Hermione found herself very entranced by David. He had a way of making her feel important and always making sure she had input into the conversation, as well.   
  
She was reluctant to let him go and dance with someone else, but she knew she had to, so she led him back to the bar where the others were seated and traded him for Mike. She was very impressed with Mike at first, but she found the more she talked with him, the more she found out that she didn't like. He owned a trendy restaurant in L.A., and all he would talk about was how pleased he was that so many stars were interested in dining there. She had to cut their time short to save her sanity.   
  
Next, she danced with Chris. She had to admit he was very good-looking, and he was not pushy at all. He told her a little bit about his work, but soon admitted that being a personal assistant wasn't very exciting. He listened intently as Hermione explained her work as best as she could without giving any magic details away. She could sense he was a bit confused at the vagueness of her description, but he never questioned her about it.   
  
She then danced with Matt, who she found to be very self-involved. He was an actor, only he hadn't found is big break yet, so he was currently working on commercials and extras appearances on certain prime-time shows. Hermione was bored after the first five minutes, so she sadly found herself cutting her time short with Matt, as well.   
  
Ryan was next, and he didn't have a whole lot to say about his work. He was a waiter in a fairly high-class restaurant, and apparently did fairly well there, but it, of course, wasn't very interesting. He told her about how he wanted to do something great with his life someday, he just hadn't found the right opportunity yet.   
  
Hermione danced with Sean next, and when she told him her parents were dentists, he was very excited. It turns out that his parents were dentists as well, and they had originally wanted him to be a dentist as well, but he didn't want to go through to school and take the time to do that, so he settled for the next best thing and went for dental assisting. Seamus was last, and he kept Hermione laughing the whole time with his great sense of humor. He was able to talk seriously about his work, but knew just when to let a joke in, as well.   
  
When they were finished with their dancing, Hermione was sad to go. She didn't think she would have a very good time, but was pleasantly surprised with how the date had gone. They all got off the boat and into the limo to begin the trip home. When they arrived back at the Bachelor Pad, Hermione hugged each of them and watched them enter the house. She got back into the limo and set her brain to Big Decision Mode. She knew of a couple of the guys she was sure about letting go, but she knew she still had a tough decision about a couple others. The Rose Ceremony was tomorrow, so she had a full twenty-four hours to prepare herself.   
  
Rose Ceremony Number Two   
  
As Hermione readied herself for the Rose Ceremony, she felt a confidence that she hadn't felt all day. She had finally sorted out her choices, and she felt good about them. She knew, though, that they always had drinks and mingling time before the Rose Ceremony, and she hoped that none of the guys tried to change her mind. Tonight she wore a black spaghetti-strapped dress that fit snugly in the bodice but flowed in the skirt, falling just at her knees. She decided to wear her hair up, sweeping it up into a french twist and letting some of the curls fall out the top. She felt very good about both the way she looked and her decisions on who to let go. She only hoped that her feelings stayed the same all night. She definitely didn't want to do anything she would regret.   
  
When she arrived, all of the men were dressed in their nice suits and were talking amongst themselves. Once they noticed her arrival, they immediately surrounded her and involved her in their conversation until Chris (The Host) came and got her to go into the decision-making room. She reluctantly followed him into the room and took her time studying the pictures of the fifteen remaining men. Once he came and got her to tell her it was time, she felt confident in her decision. She was definitely doing the right thing. She followed him out into the main Ceremony area, and stood before the tray of roses, facing the fifteen nervous faces of the bachelors. She smiled comfortingly at them and took a deep breath before beginning.  
First of all, I've had a wonderful time with all of you so far, and I hope you've had a good time as well. As much as I hate to do this, we all know it's just the way the game is played, and it's inevitable. With that being said, she picked up the first rose and called the first name.   
  
He approached with a big smile and accepted the rose he was presented.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she called his name, Draco adopted a rather satisfied smirk as he went up to accept his rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
The six men that were left were looking increasingly nervous by the second. As she picked up the last rose, Chris stepped forward and announced that this would be the final rose of the evening. Hermione nodded and called out the last name.  
  
With this announcement, Harry let out a huge breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was absolutely sure he would be offered a rose, but, as the situation requires, he was still very nervous. He smiled widely and walked down to Hermione, where he stood only inches from her.   
  
Harry, will you accept this rose? she asked, smiling brightly.  
  
Of course I will, he answered as she pinned the rose to his lapel.   
  
Once he had taken his place, Chris stepped back up. All of you who did not receive a rose tonight, I'm sorry. It's time to say your goodbyes. The men took turns patting each other on the back and saying goodbye, and then, one by one, those that had not received roses gave Hermione a brief hug and left. Once again, someone brought out champagne and they toasted. They were all excited about the next stage, and were eager to move on.   
  
(Please Review! Also, now that we know more about the guys, feel free to guess who might be the next to go.)


	8. Group Date Number OneDisney!

After the last Rose Ceremony, Hermione knew it would only get more difficult. She was beginning to become attached to some of the men, and it was going to be harder to let them go as time went on. She would just have to use her best judgment, she had always been a very reasonable person. She only hoped that would be of some help in her situation. After a groan of protest, she got out of bed and into the shower, ready to start the day. She had to decide who would be going on the next group date. She had been informed that they would be going to Disneyland. She was excited about this since she had never been to an amusement park. Her parents, while usually being fairly fun people, never approved of things like that. They thought it was wasting money.   
  
Once she was finished with her shower, Hermione sat down in her living room to think. She tried to think of each of the men's personalities, and who would have fun together. She really wanted Harry on this date. She knew it would be fun, and knowing what little she did about his childhood, she knew he hadn't had much fun while he was young. Inwardly, she was hoping she could make up for that. Sighing, she realized she had been thinking' for about an hour and the only name on her list thus far was Harry. As much as she wanted to be alone with him, she knew she had to add four others to the list.   
  
She knew Harry and David would get along. They seemed to be like-minded individuals, so she now had two on her list. She also found herself hoping Draco would get along with them. He was one of the ones he liked most, but that still didn't explain why she wanted them to get along. Well, he was number three, anyway. She also wanted to have Sean along, even if it was for no other reason than the fact that they have something in common with both of their parents being dentists. She liked him well enough, they just didn't have the same connection she had with Harry, or even Draco and David. She thought for awhile before she decided who the fifth person should be. She really had a hard time deciding since, after the four she had already included, she really didn't prefer one of the men that were left over any of the others. She decided George would be a nice complement to the group.   
  
Now that she had the list down, she just had to make the video that would be sent over to the guys. The crew found a good place for her to sit and they recorded the short message. Knowing there really wasn't much else to do with the day, she found her favorite book (_Hogwarts, A History_ disguised as a medical journal) and settled in to read. The time passed quickly, and before she knew it, she was getting ready for bed. The next day would certainly be interesting. She just hoped that her group would get on well.   
  
(Back at the Bachelor Pad, day before Group Date One)  
  
Harry remembered Draco Malfoy from school. One could say he was infamous in Harry's opinion. He definitely didn't have any good memories of Draco from school, but it was like he was a completely different person. Having nothing better to do but lay around the house and talk, he had an opportunity to get to know him better, and he had to say he was proud that Draco had made so many good changes in his life. They had actually come to be friends; well, as close of friends as two men can be when they are competing for the same woman.   
  
The day before Group Date Number One, they found themselves out by the pool (where they were most days) talking. They talked about all sorts of things, they just couldn't talk about anything relating to magic, which really took their choices down to very little. They tried to generalize their conversations, since there were always cameras wandering around. On this particular day, they were talking about soda. There was certainly a lack of it in the Wizarding World, so once Draco began spending more time in the Muggle world, he had the opportunity to try it and he jumped at the chance. He found it to be very good, and quite addictive. At that moment, they were talking about Mountain Dew (one of his favorites) when they were interrupted by Greg sticking his head out the back door of the house and yelling to everyone, Date box is here!  
  
Of course, everyone that was outside promptly ran in and gathered around the ottoman that the box had been set on, as was the tradition of Date Box Time'. They opened the box and found the tape that would tell them what was going on. They popped the tape in the VCR and pressed play. Hermione's smiling face came on, and all of the guys smiled in return.   
  
Good Afternoon, everyone. Tomorrow, David, Harry, Draco, George, and Sean will join me as we take a trip to the Happiest Place on Earth' where we'll spend the day riding rides and eating junk food. I can't wait to see you all first thing in the morning!  
  
Once the tape was stopped, all of the men who would be going on Group Date Number One began chatting excitedly about going to Disneyland. Draco and Harry had never been to Disneyland, or even heard much about it other than the fact that it existed, listened intently as the other guys talked about pirates and space. They didn't really understand, so they just went back to the pool and continued their earlier conversation about Mountain Dew. They figured they would just find out about it tomorrow.   
  
The next day, Hermione woke up excited for the first time she had been in L.A. Every other day, she had been nervous, but she found that she was excited to spend the day, not only at Disneyland, a place she had never been, but with five wonderful guys. She knew they would have a good time. She readied herself in white capris with pink flowers, and a pink shirt to match. Just as she was finishing her hair, some knocked on her door to let her know it was time to go. Smiling, she left her room and went down to the limo. They were going to have a great time.   
  
Once she arrived at the Bachelor Pad, she had barely to step out of the car before the door opened and Harry stepped out. She wasn't very surprised, he was always the first one ready. He greeted her as she stepped up to the door.   
  
Good morning, he told her with a smile as he held the door open for her to enter the house.   
  
Good morning to you, too, she answered back as she stepped in. David and George were already descending the steps, talking animatedly about something. Once they saw Hermione, they both smiled brightly and greeted her. Not long after they were down, Draco and Sean followed.   
  
We're all here, said Hermione with a smile. Let's go. She led the way out of the house and to the limo. They all entered and chatted excitedly about Disneyland on the way. Once they got there, they were shown in through a side way because they had all of the cameras with them, and entered the park. Hermione was stunned. It was like entering a whole other world. She felt very similar to the way she did when she first saw Diagon Alley. Speechless.   
  
David, Sean, and George, who had all been there before, decided they should to to Tomorrowland and ride Space Mountain first. Hermione, Draco, and Harry agreed. They had heard about it and it sounded fun. When they arrived, they were able to skip the line (a huge benefit of being followed by cameras) and were able to board the ride right away. After they rode the ride, they all disembarked while chatting excitedly about it. Hermione had a map of the park and was planning all of the rides she wanted to go on and which orders to do it in, and when she looked up, she found Harry chuckling softly at her.   
  
What are you laughing about? she asked, seemingly offended. Harry stopped laughing immediately.   
  
I just saw you studying the map so closely, and it was funny. You are so cute when you're concentrating! he couldn't help but smile. He hoped she wasn't upset at him for laughing. He was greatly relieved when she just smiled at him in return.   
  
I have a bad habit of planning everything and always being prepared. I'm afraid I have a hard time being spontaneous, she explained, looking back down at the map. By the time she finished, all of the guys were looking at her.   
  
I was just deciding what I wanted to ride. Can I pick what we ride next? she asked sweetly.   
  
answered Draco. Lead the way. They all followed like ducklings as Hermione made her way through the park. They found themselves in Fantasy Land (A/N: I'm pretty sure that's the right name and that the ride they'll be going on is located here. I'm not sure of the real name. If I'm wrong about the location, let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks!) facing the Tea Cups. George and Sean immediately began shaking their heads.  
  
I can't ride this or I'll be sick, Sean told her, looking green already.   
  
Me either, but I wouldn't mind waiting while you guys ride, said George, looking equally miserable. Sean nodded in agreement, so the rest waited to be admitted without them. Once they were allowed in, Hermione immediately went toward a pink cup, Harry following close behind her. He went in right behind as she got into the teacup, but found there really wasn't much more room. They definitely wouldn't be able to fit all four of them in one.   
  
It's okay, Draco and I will find another cup, David told her, obviously disappointed. Once they were in their cup the platform they were on began to spin. They watched others around them twist the wheels in front of them, so Hermione and Harry gave theirs an experimental tug and found that the cup spun more if they did. Before long, they were twirling around so fast that everything around them was nothing more than a blur of colors. They laughed as they tried to see how fast it would go. Harry started to slow down when he saw Hermione looking faintly green. She gave him a thankful look as the cup began to slow down.   
  
To her relief, the ride began to slow down and they were given the signal that they could exit. Hermione practically ran out and sat on a nearby bench, all of the guys surrounding her.   
  
Are you okay? Harry asked worriedly. She looked like she was going to be sick.  
  
Yes, I'll be fine. I just didn't know it was going to spin that fast, she answered with a smile. She was feeling better already. She would be able to get up once the ground stopped feeling like it was still twirling under her. After a few minutes, she got up and told them she was ready to go. She wanted to have a little one-on-one time with each of them, so she told them they could pick a ride and she would ride with them, as long as they didn't pick one that would spin. They all laughed appreciatively and gathered around the map to pick which ones they wanted to ride. Draco was first, and he picked a ride called It's a Small World'. Once they arrived there, all of the guys laughed at him, but Hermione just smiled. She boarded the ride with him, and was pleased when they got their own boat. They did also have the camera men with them, so that may have been why. As they made their way through the singing dolls, Hermione listened to Draco explain something about the latest book he had read.   
  
Where do you see yourself in ten years? she asked him, interrupting some complicated explanation. She wanted answers that mattered. She had to make an important decision soon, and she wanted to be sure she had enough information to make an educated decision. Caught off guard, Draco thought a minute before answering.   
  
I hope to be married, with a couple of kids, and have my company evolved enough so it won't take as much time and I can spend more with my family, he answered, hoping that is what she wanted to hear. He really did want a family, but he didn't know if he wanted it all that soon. She nodded in understanding.   
  
I hope to be in about the same position. I have alot of goals as far is work is concerned, but family is very important, and I don't want work to take me away from that, she told him, glad he agreed with her.   
  
You had said something that first night about your father raising you with less than wonderful values. It's good to see you've tried hard to overcome that, but do you think a little of that still lies deep inside? She didn't know if this was too personal a question for him, but the fact that his father was the way Draco made him sound frightened her. People could change (or say they had changed) as much as they wanted, but the way they were raised is always a part of them. Sometimes that is good because it reminds them of what they need to not do, but sometimes it can be bad. Draco thought long and hard about how to answer that question.  
  
My father was a very bad person. He only had a child so he would have an heir to give the family fortune to, so he didn't really care about me as a person. My mother tried to care, but he was so strict with her that she didn't have many options as far as how to raise me. I didn't have a very loving childhood, and I look forward to giving my children what I didn't have. Not only is it wrong to treat a child the way I was treated, but if he wasn't already dead, I would try to send him to jail for it. He was a horrible person, and I would do anything in my power to not end up like that.   
  
Hermione was very pleased with his answer. It was exactly what she wanted to hear. She wanted to know he wasn't going to end up like his father. By the time he was finished explaining, the ride was over and it was time to get off. She decided she wanted to go with Harry next. He had decided they should ride Peter Pan. Once she heard of his decision, she wasn't surprised. On that ride there were little pirate ships that flew over cities'. She knew he loved to fly. He was the youngest Seeker in a century, after all.   
  
They got there and boarded the little pirate ship they were pointed toward. Once they began flying' over the little lit-up cities, Hermione looked over and thought she could cry at the look of wonderment on Harry's face. She knew he didn't have a very fulfilling childhood, so it was like making up for lost time, being able to ride this children's ride. She had to find out a little bit more, she just hoped he wouldn't mind telling her about it.  
  
What was your childhood like? she asked him, trying to sound nonchalant about it.  
She saw him flinch slightly before answering.   
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't very nice. My mum and dad died when I was only a little more than a year old, so I had to live with my aunt and uncle who are just about the worst mu- I mean people you'll ever meet, he started. She tried not to laugh when she noticed he almost said Muggle'. She was glad he caught himself before saying it, or they would have alot of explaining to do.   
  
If that wasn't bad enough, my whale of a cousin was so horrible to me. He always beat me up. Luckily, when I was eleven, I found out my parents had made arrangements before they died for me to attend the same boarding school they went to when they were young.  
I made alot of friends there, but the best part is that I was able to be away from my family' for nine and a half months out of the year. Hermione smiled at his mention of Hogwarts. She had a loving family so she didn't have the same reasons for loving it, but she loved it just as much. She was sad when she saw the ride was over. She wanted to spend more time with Harry, but she knew she had time to spend with the other three guys as well.   
  
Once she took her one-on-one time with the three remaining guys, it was time to eat dinner. They had made arrangements for them to eat at Cinderella's Castle, and Hermione was very excited. (A/N I don't think you can eat at the Cinderella's Castle at Disneyland, but I know you can at Disney World, so I've conveniently made them able to do so. It's very neat to eat there. If you're at Disney World and you get the opportunity, definitely take it.) When they arrived inside the restaurant and were shown to their table, the host that had shown them to their seats gave her a tiara to wear as he pulled out her chair for her. She smiled as he helped her put it on. She really felt like a princess now.   
  
As they ate their dinner, they chatted about their day and all of the rides they had been on. Hermione felt very comfortable in in all of their company, but she could see some definite chemistry with Harry. There was just something about him that made her smile every time she thought about him. She also thought alot about Draco, but she just felt so much more for Harry. Unless one of the other guys blew her away, she knew it may be no contest. It was just a matter of time.   
  
When they were finished with their dinner, they were sad to find out it was time to leave. They exited the park and got into their limo, still chatting about the day. Later, they pulled up to the Bachelor Pad, and Hermione exited first in order to say goodbye to each of the men as they got out of the limo and went into the house. They each gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When it was Harry's turn, she gave him an extra long hug, and she kissed him on the cheek before he could kiss hers. He looked surprised that she did this when she hadn't to any of the others, but he recovered quickly and just smiled at her.  
  
I've had a wonderful day. Normally it's hard for me to talk about my childhood, but I didn't mind telling you, he told her before he kissed her on the cheek and went into the house. She got back into the limo and it took her back to the house she was staying in. It had been quite a day. The more time she spend with Harry, the more she knew he was probably the one. She still had nine others, and knew she had to go through the process the right way, regardless of how strongly she felt for Harry already, but it didn't change the way she felt. She thought she was in love, and it felt great.


	9. Rose Ceremony Number Three

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I've had alot of family things and such...it's really a long story. I know that since the guys in Group Date number 2 don't contain any of the ones we really care about (Harry!) I'll just make reference to it and skip right to the Rose Ceremony. The sooner that is over with, the sooner we can get into the one-on-one dates. Also, did anyone see that Jen from that one Bachelor' is going to be the next Bachelorette? Didn't she already have her chance?  
  
By the time she needed to start getting ready for her third Rose Ceremony, Hermione had worked herself into a bit of a tizzy. She had had the opportunity to get to know the guys alot better, and was hoping she would make the right decisions. Despite her feelings for Harry, it was really anybody's game at this point. Who knew when someone would turn up to be the most wondrous man she'd ever met?  
  
She made quick work of getting ready, deciding to wear her hair up as it complimented the simple black dress she had chosen for the night rather well. She was just buckling the straps on her shoes when the knock came on her door to let her know it was time to go down. When she descended the stairs, she found the ten remaining men waiting for her. Smiling brightly at them, she reached the bottom of the staircase and they each came up to greet her. Accepting their greeting, she led them into the sitting room for drinks and conversation before the Ceremony. Just to make sure she was making the right choices, she led each of the men aside to have a quick word before the Ceremony. Hermione was nothing if not thorough.  
  
Harry, may I have a word? she asked politely, hoping it wasn't too rude to interrupt the conversation he was having. She thought she heard him say something about rubber ducks, but she could have heard him wrong.  
  
Certainly, Hermione, he answered with a smile. He continued to smile as he excused himself and followed her into a side room.  
  
_He really should be careful with that smile_, she thought. _It's enough to make any girl trip head over heels._  
  
Once they sat down, she examined him quickly before beginning. He was in a simple black suit with a white shirt and emerald tie. She was amazed at just how well the tie matched his eyes.  
  
I just wanted to let you know what fun I had with you on our date the other day, she told him, giving him what she hoped was a dazzlingly confident smile.  
  
I had fun, too, he replied, noting the nervousness in her expression. It had to be hard making a decision like that. When someone was put into a position like that they could easily make a mistake. He admired her for handling it so well.  
  
We probably shouldn't stay gone much longer, I just wanted you to know how much I enjoy your company. That being said, she got up and began to walk back toward the others with Harry following closely. He was lost in his thoughts. She had taken him aside to talk, but hadn't really said much of anything at all, yet she had said everything. He knew she wasn't allowed to say much about her feelings toward any certain guy at this point, and it had to be hard on her. He liked to think that was her way of saying she was beginning to have feelings for him, but he couldn't be too sure. He was still thinking about this when they were notified it was time for the ceremony.  
  
Hermione was lost in her thoughts and not really listening to what the guys around her were saying when Chris the host came and got her to spend a few minutes in what she fondly thought of as the Deliberation Room'. If she thought about it sensibly, she could compare it to a trial. She would go into this room and study the pictures of the ten remaining men and let her mind wander for a few minutes while she decided who would go and who would stay. It wasn't exactly like deciding if someone would go to jail or not, but it was the only comparison she could come up with. After a time that seemed excruciatingly short, she was told to come out and make her decision known. She just hoped it was the right one.  
  
She walked out into the Ceremony Room' and studied the men. They all looked a mixture of excitement and anxiousness. She knew she would be letting some of them down tonight, but it was only one in a long list of steps she would have to take to make it to the end, and make it she would. She put on her best confident, Gryffindor smile and picked up the first rose.  
  
His face lit up excitedly at the sound of his name, but he quickly recovered and walked up to Hermione. He accepted the rose, and after she pinned it onto his lapel, went back to the group and joined the others.  
  
George was also noticeably excited, and accepted the rose Hermione offered.  
  
Upon the announcement of his name, he practically sauntered up to Hermione and accepted.  
  
He accepted quietly, and seemed to handle his excitement well.  
  
As soon as Chris the host had stepped forward to announce that this would be the last rose, Hermione took a deep breath before announcing the last name.  
  
Hermione knew why she saved him for last. She enjoyed his response the most. He always looked surprised that his name was being called, and walked almost shyly up to her.  
  
Harry, will you accept this rose? She asked him as was required, hoping he would accept. She knew the chances were good that he would accept, but there was always a small chance he might not.  
  
Of course, Hermione. He smiled his wonderfully deadly smile as she pinned the rose to his lapel.  
  
Once Harry had returned to his spot, Chris the host stepped forward.  
  
Gentlemen, if you didn't get a rose tonight, it's time to say your goodbyes. The men who were not awarded with a rose nodded and began to shake hands and say goodbye. Hermione knew it would be hard to make this decision. There were a few that she wished could stay, but that was the way of the game. The one playing couldn't have regrets. If she stopped to think about all of the what ifs she wouldn't enjoy the ride. She gave a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek to each of the men as they said goodbye to her on their way out.  
  
_Yes, this was definitely a downside_, she thought as she toasted the next step with the five remaining men. She couldn't afford to think about the past. She had five wonderful, not to mention gorgeous, men around her. She liked them all, but knew she was kidding herself if she thought she liked any of them as much as she liked Harry. She had to push those thoughts out of her head if she wanted to think objectively about the one-on-one dates that were ahead. It was definitely going to be an adventure.  
  
(Again, guys, I'm sorry this took so long. I haven't really been in a mood to write lately, but I tried to get this out as soon as possible. I know it's short, but hopefully it'll tide you over until I can finish the first one-on-one date. I'm kind of fuzzy on details when we get to this point, as far as how it works, so I'm going to kind of fly by the seat of my pants on the logistics of it and just concentrate on all of the awesome H/Hr goodness I get to write. Also, I know some of you don't like that Seamus didn't get a rose. All I can say is I'm sorry'. Please Review!)


	10. One on One Date Number One

(Hey, guys. Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm sorry last chapter was so short, and to make up for it, I'm giving you Harry's date first. Hope you like it!)  
  
Hermione was excited. Since the process started, she has been excited more times than she could count, but this had to be an exception. She was going to have a one-on-one date with Harry. She had wanted to have alone time with him for a long time. So much, in fact, that she found herself regretting giving the First Impression rose to Draco. In a game like this, there wasn't much room for regret, so she couldn't let herself dwell on it. She had to move on and think about the next step. As of this point, the next step was Harry, and she couldn't be happier about it.  
  
She had decided to take him to the Japanese Garden. She had never been to anything like it, and thought it would be nice to talk while they walked through the garden. It was supposed to be the most authentic Japanese Garden in the States, and Hermione always enjoyed seeing new things and going new places. She hoped it would be a night they wouldn't forget.  
  
Back at the Bachelor Pad, Harry awoke the day before the first one-on-one date was scheduled wondering if he would be going, or whether he would have to wait to see her. With only five of them left, he knew she had to feel something for him or he wouldn't be there, but he wondered if she felt for him what he already felt for her. Because of how he had grown up, love wasn't easy for him. Almost all of his past relationships had ended because he wasn't ready for love. Or maybe it was because he just hadn't found the right woman to love yet? He already felt so strongly for Hermione. There was something about her; something she had that the others didn't. He hoped he would have an opportunity to find out just what that was.  
  
After showering and dressing, Harry went downstairs to join the remaining five men. Just as he sat down, the doorbell rang, and he offered to go get it. When he got to the door, there was an envelope lying on the mat where the Date Box normally was. Confused, he picked up the envelope and saw his name on it. Happily, he closed the door and went into the living room to share it with the others.  
  
When he got back to the living room, he found the other four waiting patiently for him to reveal who it was for.  
  
Well guys, he told them with a smile. Sorry to disappoint you, but it's for me! At that announcement, four smiles faded into frowns as Harry set the box down and opened the envelope to read the note.  
  
He read it aloud, Harry, tomorrow we will be exploring the mystery and wonder of the Japanese Garden. Wear comfortable shoes and prepare for a calming day at the most authentic Japanese Garden in the United States. Can't wait to see you tomorrow! -Hermione'. Upon finishing the note, he looked up at the others.  
  
Japanese Garden? he said uncertainly. That's different. The others agreed but tried to put out of their mind the fact that Harry got to go first.  
  
Once Hermione was finished dressing for the day, she took one last look in the mirror and headed out the door. She had chosen to wear jeans, and because of all of the walking they would be doing, she wore her trainers. Afraid she might look to casual, she decided to wear a pink v-neck tank that had the cutest embroidered design around the neck and bottom. She also had a pink butterfly necklace that went with it nicely. She decided to wear her hair down so it cascaded down her back in shiny corkscrew curls. She wore little makeup. Just a little mascara and lip gloss. She didn't want to overdo it. She never was one for caring what she looked like, but one of the rules of the show is that you look as cute as possible at all times. She just hoped that whoever she picked would understand the fact that she usually didn't do this every day.  
  
She hopped into the limo and twiddled her thumbs anxiously on the short ride to the Bachelor Pad to pick up Harry. She couldn't wait to see him. Before she knew it, the limo pulled up to the house and she jumped out to knock. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened. Not surprisingly, it was Harry that answered. She didn't think she had ever seen him look so good. (And that was saying something!) He had on a simple hunter green tee shirt and jeans. His hair was slightly mussed as usual, and his eyes were glittering.  
  
Once she got her breath back, she smiled at him. Are you ready?  
  
Yes. I've actually been ready since yesterday when I found out I was going, but I didn't think you'd like the idea of moving it up a day, so I had to force myself to wait.  
  
She chuckled appreciatively at what she thought was a joke, but when she looked at him she saw he was quite serious. They climbed into the limo and started off toward the Japanese Garden.  
  
What made you choose the Japanese Garden? he asked her, wanting to know why, of all places in a large city like L.A. she picked a Japanese Garden.  
  
she started with a laugh. I've always been one to go to new places and see new things. What place I visit or think I see depends on my mood or what I want to accomplish that day. With you, I wanted just quiet talking time; a place to relax. I knew the moment that I heard about it that the Garden was for us. I want to just be able to get to know you better, and it definitely helps I haven't ever been somewhere like that before.  
  
He laughed. I see how you are. You're using me to go sightseeing! He nudged her playfully and she smacked his leg in retaliation.  
  
You know that's not true, she tried to convince him.  
  
I know, he assured her as he grabbed her hand. The gesture in itself was so sweet, Hermione couldn't help but smile. They were silent for a moment, and she knew it was moments like this she loved about Harry. Moments where they could just sit and be with each other. They didn't need to talk. Just knowing they were together was enough. Sooner than they expected they arrived at the Japanese Garden. As they walked through the front gate, Harry automatically took Hermione's hand. It already seemed so natural. It shouldn't considering how much alone time they had actually had, but he didn't want to question it. He didn't want to question anything about their date. He knew this was just the first of five for her, but he didn't want to think about it. Today it was just the two of them, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.  
  
They walked leisurely through the garden, stopping to examine points of interest or comment on something. By the time they reached a small building toward the end it was dusk. Upon entering the building, they saw the edges of the floor were filled with candles, and there was a table for two set up in the middle.  
It's beautiful, Hermione gasped, admiring her surroundings. She didn't notice Harry was watching her reaction. Still looking at her, he agreed, Yes, it is. She didn't have to know he was referring more to her than the room. He pulled her chair out for her, and once she was seated, he went around and took his seat. Harry poured her some wine and she thanked him.  
  
I want to know more about you, Harry. You seem to be a fairly confident individual. You wouldn't have made it this far if you weren't, but there's something else about you that I haven't seen in any of the others. You've already told me a bit about your childhood, but I want to know more about you as a person. She knew this would be a hard question, but she so much wanted to know more about what makes him tick.  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. You're right when you say that's a hard question. Because of the fact that I had to grow up around people who resented me for something that was entirely out of my control, I never really had much self worth. I never believed I would amount to anything. When I found out I would be able to go to boarding school away from them, I was overjoyed. Most eleven-year-olds would be scared when leaving home for such a long period of time, but I was so excited. It was a chance for me to be around people who didn't know me and would judge me for the person I actually was rather than the horrible person my aunt and uncle made me seem. Even when I got to school and found out it was more pressure than I had bargained for, it was still much better than being with my so-called family. I made so many friends, and I doubt I would be the person I am today without their influence. They were my real family, and I can't thank them enough for all they did for me. I was able to visit my best friend Ron's family over holidays sometimes, and just being around a real family that accepted me for who I was is indescribable. I love them like they are my own family, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.  
  
Hermione was so touched at the way he spoke of his friends. It would be hard for most people to deal with the fact that their family hated them, but Harry dealt with it and overcame it. He was definitely a better person because of it. She gripped his hand across the table, and he smiled gratefully. She found herself entranced with him. She couldn't imagine how he could still be so single when he was such the perfect guy. He was drop-dead gorgeous, considerate, and seemed genuine. What was wrong with him? Deciding the only way she was going to find out exactly what was wrong with him was by asking, she tried to make a joke out of it and hoped she would get a real answer. She also knew it would help lighten the mood, and Harry seemed like he could really use lightening.  
  
So, Harry, not only are you absolutely gorgeous, she started, smiling when she noticed him blush at her compliment. but you are considerate, smart, and an I assume upstanding citizen despite your less-than-desirable home life. You seem like the perfect guy, but if you are so perfect, why are you here?  
  
He chuckled, and she knew he really thought it was funny because she could see the laughter in his eyes. Did he realize how much his eyes gave away?  
  
Well, I'm sure it's because I'm a total slob, I snore, and I can't remember a single important day, including my own birthday most years. At the confused look on her face he couldn't help but laugh. He knew she couldn't decide whether or not to believe him.  
  
That's not totally true, he started, noting the relief that flooded her face. I'm not the most organised person in the world, but I'm not a slob, either. I don't know if I snore because you obviously can't hear yourself if you're sleeping, and nobody has told me either way. I'm sad to say the not remembering part is true, though. I'm pretty good about Christmas, but I'm absolutely horrible about birthdays.  
  
She smiled at his honesty. It's good that you can admit to that. Not many would be able to admit to the fact that they can't remember birthdays. I don't think that's too big of a deal. Birthdays are overrated.  
  
He nodded in agreement. I have to agree. Why anyone would want to celebrate the fact that they are getting older is beyond me.  
  
Sadly, they were finished with their dinner and had to leave. Hermione was surprised at how long they had been there. It barely seemed like any time at all, but it must have been late. They went out and climbed back into the limo to start the ride back.  
  
I really had a great time with you tonight, Harry told her, wanting her to know he enjoyed her company. It was very important at this point to stick out in her mind and make her think about him.  
  
I did, too. I enjoyed learning more about you. I was hoping it would help me understand you better, but I'm afraid it only confused me more! She shook her head and laughed.  
  
I didn't mean to be confusing, he said uncertainly. He hoped this wouldn't ruin his chances. He was really feeling something for Hermione, and he didn't want that to be ruined because she didn't understand his intentions or how he felt. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but was afraid it was too soon or she wouldn't want to. She was watching him with such an unreadable look on her face. He began to lean in to test the waters. He was pleased when she leaned in as well. By this time, their faces were only inches apart and he could see the light sprinkling of freckles on her nose. He decided to take a chance and brushed his lips over hers quickly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes to judge her reaction. Either she would hit him or kiss him back. He was pleased to see she was smiling. He took that as acceptance and leaned in for another kiss. He held it longer this time, and, feeling brave, ran his tongue along her lip, politely asking entrance. She granted it, and opened for him to taste her. He thought he would drown in her sweetness. She tasted of the wine and berries they had for dessert, but below that was a taste he knew had to be Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Much too soon they arrived back at the Bachelor Pad and it was time for Harry to go. He ended the kiss and pulled back slightly. He still had her in his arms, but he pulled his head back enough to study her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes slightly clouded. Her lips were turned up in what he believed to be a smirk.  
  
And why are you smirking like that, may I ask? Harry asked smugly.  
  
I've wanted to do that for awhile, Hermione admitted.  
  
Me too. I'm afraid that will have to be all for tonight. I have to go, but I'll see you soon. I can't wait. Too bad it will have to be under such bad circumstances.  
  
I know, she told him. but Rose Ceremonies aren't all that bad. You've been lucky so far. You just have to hope that luck holds out. He kissed her again quickly before climbing out of the limo and heading to the door.  
  
_I'll be hoping,_ he thought. _But it's really up to you if my luck holds out or not. Let's hope you make the right decision._  
  
Meanwhile in the limo, Hermione was thinking almost exactly the same thing.  
_Let's hope I can make the right decision. One down, four to go.  
  
_(Just in case anyone is wondering, the Japanese Garden is a real place. I took the virtual tour on their website and it seemed like a cool place to go. If anyone is interesting in learning more about it or taking the tour themselves, you can visit their website at PLEASE REVIEW!)


	11. Draco and Rose Ceremony Number Four

(Here's Chapter 11. It's very short, and I know I'm going to get alot of mad reviews for it, but I didn't want to bore you with all of the details of Draco's date. If you're interested in reading about the Museum of Modern Art you can visit their website at ?exid=342&id=753 This link will actually take you to the room that they supposedly ate in for their date. I want to thank JennaKathleen and twistedbutsane55 for helping me brainstorm for destination ideas. I also forgot to add that Harry and Hermione's kiss in Chapter 10 is dedicated to Harrysgrl for insisting they needed a bit of action. Now that all of that is out of the way, On with the show!)  
  
Hermione felt a little sad the day after Harry's date. She knew she had four more dates with four very nice men, but she knew none of them would be like Harry. She had decided to go with Draco next, and his destination was the hardest to come up with. She had heard good things about the Museum of Modern Art, and she thought that would fit the situation. They had also found a good exhibit that would work well for them to have dinner in, and the artist had graciously allowed them use of it.  
  
(Dinner at the Museum of Modern Art in L.A.)  
  
Hermione munched thoughtfully on her salad as she studied Draco. He certainly was nice to look at with his light hair and eyes. He had decided to wear a black shirt and jeans that made his hair look even lighter, but definitely in a good way. She normally hated to compare two different people, but after having such a good date with Harry just yesterday, it was hard not to compare them. Both were fairly confident, but Draco was overly confident. She hated to call him cocky, but that would probably be the best way to describe him. He was definitely cocky. She was having a good time with him, but he wasn't Harry. Their conversations didn't flow as easily, and they didn't have as many interests in common. it just wasn't the same.  
  
By the time they were finished with their dinner, Hermione found herself glad to get back. She really enjoyed her time with Draco, but they just didn't have the connection she had with Harry. They walked back through the museum and climbed back into the limo to start the drive back.  
  
So, Hermione, did you enjoy the museum? Draco asked, trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
Yes, I did. It was very nice of them to allow us to eat in an exhibit, she agreed, looking out the window at the passing scenery. She wasn't really paying attention so she didn't notice him scoot closer to her. Before she knew it she felt his arm go around her. She stiffened slightly, but she didn't want to give him the brushoff on national television so she tried to ignore it.  
  
She was relieved that the ride was coming to a close, and was grateful when the limo pulled up to the Bachelor Pad. She gave him a small smile once the car stopped.  
  
Well, I guess this is it, she told him, trying to hint that he should get out. She was afraid he would try to kiss her. Hoping it would rectify the situation, she backed up slowly. She noticed a small frown, and assumed he got her hint. He gave her a small smile and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
I had a great time with you tonight. I'll see you at the Rose Ceremony.  
  
Alright. See you, she answered back. By the time she did, though, he was nearly out of the car so she actually told his back more than him, but it was close enough.  
  
The day of Rose Ceremony Number Four had already come. It seemed like just yesterday that she started the whole process, and now she already had to send someone else home. She actually had to send two people home. Her date with David had gone well, just as she had expected. He was great to talk to, even if they didn't have the same connection she had with Harry.  
  
She found herself very disappointed with George and Sean. They seemed like great guys, but there were definitely not for her. She was relieved that her choice would be so easy, but she wasn't any less sorry to see them leave. She hated having to tell someone she wanted them to leave, but it was inevitable.  
  
The day of the Ceremony, she was much calmer and more relaxed than the other times. She decided to wear a knee-length red dress with spaghetti straps. It didn't have any frills or anything. It was plain, but it fit her mood. After dressing and doing her hair (up this time), she made her way downstairs into the room that they always gathered in to have drinks and chat before the ceremony. It was odd seeing the men she had been dating all talking. It would have been any other girl's worst nightmare, but it was an every day occurrence for her. She found herself noticing just how much her life has changed with the whole experience.  
  
She didn't really have anything she felt she needed to clear up with any of them, so she spend the time just chatting with the group before Chris the Host led her into the Deliberation Room. She took a look at the pictures of the five remaining men and knew she had to be making the right decision. It felt too right to not be right. Once the correct amount of time had passed, she made her way out and stood before the table that held the roses. It seemed empty this time since there were only three there. She took a deep breath before saying the first name.  
  
She saw his face light up as she called out his name. He stepped forward immediately.  
  
Harry, do you accept this rose?  
  
Of course I do, he answered with a grin. She would never grow tired of that grin. She pinned the rose to his lapel and he took his place.  
  
David smiled as he stepped forward. She liked him, and was glad to have him stay.  
  
David, do you accept this rose?  
  
he answered quietly. She pinned the rose to his lapel and he stepped back.  
  
Chris the Host came forward and announced this would be the last rose for the evening.  
  
With one last breath, Hermione gave the last name.  
  
He flashed his trademark smirk as he stepped forward.  
  
Draco, do you accept this rose? Even though he was exactly the opposite of what she normally looked for in a guy, she found herself drawn to him. Not in the same way as she was drawn to Harry, but drawn nevertheless.  
  
he answered cockily. She pinned the rose to his lapel and he stepped back.  
  
Gentlemen, those of you who did not receive a rose, I'm sorry. Take a moment to say your goodbyes, Chris announced. George and Sean said their goodbyes to Harry, Draco, and David and kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving. They didn't seem to be too upset. They must have known it was their time and accepted it.  
  
As they drank their traditional champagne at the end of the ceremony, Hermione was pleased with her choices and excited for the fantasy dates they were to have. It would definitely be a time she wouldn't forget.  
  
(PLEASE REVIEW!)


	12. Fantasy Date with Draco and a bit about ...

(A/N: Hello everyone! I know normally there is a section where she would go visit their families, but I didn't want to have to invent a whole family for David, and who would she visit for Draco? Would she have to go see his dad in Azkaban? As for Harry, it's either the horrible Dursleys or his adopted' family the Weasleys, but the Burrow is way to magical for the Muggle camera crew, so it just wouldn't work. To make things easier, I am going to skip straight to fantasy overnight dates and then we'll cut one out and the two finalists will visit her parents and then she'll choose. Since nobody really cares too much about details for David and Draco's dates, I'm going to put Draco's in this chapter and put snippets about David's, and next chapter will be Harry's date. After that, I expect only maybe two or three chapters and then we'll be done!  
  
On a slightly different note, I've had a couple reviews asking for more action. I know normally there is more action on these shows, but if you think about how Hermione is, she is very unlikely to go around kissing anything that moves like they normally do on the real show, so I'm sorry I won't be able to deliver in that area. Fear not, however, because you will be getting plenty of Harry/Hermione action. Now that we know what direction we'll be heading in, let's get on with it!)  
  
Now that there were only three men left, Hermione knew things would be more difficult. She had significant feelings for all three remaining men, so she was constantly trying to compare them. She did feel something for Harry that she didn't feel for the others, but with going on these fantasy dates, that could very possibly change. It was one thing to spend an hour or two with someone, but when you stay with them overnight, you learn things about them. She was hoping they would only be good things, but one cannot be too sure. She had been able to choose the order that she would take the dates, and she decided to go with Draco first, then David, and save Harry for last.  
  
She didn't know why she wanted Harry last, but it seemed right.  
  
Today she was packing for her date with Draco. They were going to New York, and were going to see a Broadway show and stay at the Plaza. Hermione had heard about the Plaza, and was excited to be able to stay at such a fancy hotel.  
  
Once she had packed all of her clothes, she shut the case and made her way downstairs to let them know she was ready. Someone would go up and get her suitcase and make sure it went into the limo. She would then go pick up Draco and they would catch a private plane to New York. Later that night they would see Chicago on Broadway, and after the show they would have dinner in their suite.  
  
Before she knew it she was in the limo on the way to the Bachelor Pad to pick up Draco. She wanted to be able to tell him she was a witch, she just didn't know how when they were surrounded by cameras every minute. She didn't know how, but she knew she had to.  
  
Much too soon the limo was pulling up to the Bachelor Pad, and she was stepping out to go up and get him. She found she wasn't as nervous as usual, and she liked it. Maybe she was getting the hang of this television business!  
  
She knocked on the door and waited for a response. She was surprised when Draco answered the door himself. Usually he was still primping and Harry answered. She tried to tell herself she wasn't disappointed that Harry didn't answer the door, but that it was a natural reaction. She tried to smile brightly at Draco.  
  
Hey, are you ready? she asked when she noticed he didn't offer any information.  
  
Sure, just let me get my bag. Would you like to come in and wait? He held the door open for her and she entered. She didn't have to wait long and he was coming down the stairs with a small suitcase.  
  
Let's go, he told her as he opened the door for her to exit the house first. The driver took the suitcase and put it in the trunk with Hermione's while they climbed into the car.  
  
So are you excited about going to New York? she asked him, trying to make conversation.  
  
Definitely. I have only been to New York once, and that was when I had a layover on the flight here from London. Needless to say I didn't have much time to see the sights.  
  
I know what you mean, she agreed with a laugh. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride to the airport. Once they got there, they made sure their luggage was loaded and then took their seats and prepared for the long flight.  
  
They chatted about fairly general things on the way to New York, surprisingly not running out of topics to discuss. They only stopped once they landed. They then took another limo to the Plaza Hotel to get settled into their rooms and get ready for the show that night.  
  
Hermione had decided to wear a plain black, floor length strapless silk dress. She had a diamond necklace with matching bracelet and earrings to go with it. She decided to wear her hair up, and once she was finished, she thought the effect was very classic and elegant.  
  
She stepped out of her room, and saw Draco stepping out of his at the same time.  
  
He looked very handsome his tux. She smiled, and he returned it. He approached her and held out his arm for her to take. She accepted it, and he led her out and down to the limo that would take them to the show.  
  
Hermione thought she would be lucky to make it to the theatre alive. Their driver was dodging traffic like the Knight Bus, which wouldn't normally be a problem except things didn't jump out of the way for him since they were in a Muggle vehicle.  
  
Luckily, they pulled up to the theatre with both passengers alive even if they didn't feel so well. Her system quickly righted itself, and she took Draco's proffered arm and allowed him to lead her to their seats.  
  
They sat through most of the show in silence, only commenting on something occasionally. When it was over, they exited the theatre and climbed into the limo. The limo would then take them back to the hotel where their dinner would be waiting for them in the small living room of their two bedroom suite.  
  
Hermione let out a gasp of surprise once they entered the suite. Someone had set up a table for two in the middle of the room and had filled the rest of the room with various colors of roses and candles. The lights were out, and the only light came from the scattered candles. It was so beautiful, it was almost a shame to step into the room and make use of it. Draco took her hand and led her into the room and to the table. He pulled her chair out for her, and when she sat he rounded the table and took his own seat.  
  
While they waited for their food, Hermione took the time to ask a couple of questions she had had running through her head for awhile.  
  
I just have a couple of questions for you, Draco, she started, hoping he wouldn't mind that she was giving him the third degree. He nodded his agreement, and she pressed on.  
  
What made you decide to come here? You're a good-looking guy, and obviously you could have your choice of women. Why did you feel that you needed to look for love on television? She wanted to make sure he was there for the right reasons, and he wasn't just there for the publicity.  
  
Everyone has known me back home since I was little, so they have this image of me that they refuse to replace with the real me. I wanted to get away from all of that and try to meet someone that would see me for who I am now rather than who I was when I was eleven.  
  
Hermione was surprised and pleased with his answer. He seemed like he really wanted to meet someone.  
  
Well that brings me to my second question. What about you was so bad that people formed such opinions about you?  
  
Draco thought about his answer very carefully before saying it out loud. I wasn't exactly the nicest person in school. I was the school bully, for lack of a better term. I was constantly picking on the others at school and I had very few friends. The friends I did have were only my friends because their parents were friends with mine and they felt obligated. It's hard for most people to forget the way I was and concentrate on who I am now.  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding. She knew just how that was. It was hard to escape a stereotype.  
  
By that time they had finished their dinner and had taken their glasses of wine to the couch to sit and continue their chat. Before she left for New York, the producers had given her an envelope to give to Draco after their dinner. She knew what it said, and she was having mixed feelings. They always gave them the opportunity to stay together rather in their separate bedrooms. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go there with Draco. She would love to have the alone time with him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for what he would expect if they did share a room.  
  
She watched him open the envelope and scan the message before reading it out loud. She saw his eyebrow raise questioningly as he read what the note said.  
  
Draco and Hermione, We hope you're having a good time in New York, and we have a proposition for you. Should you decide to forego your individual rooms, please accept our invitation to stay as a couple in the Fantasy Suite we have prepared.  
  
When he finished he looked at Hermione questioningly. She still wasn't sure, but she didn't want to disappoint him.  
  
Well, what do you think? she asked him when he hadn't responded for a couple minutes.  
  
I think if you'd like to, then I would as well, he answered back after a minute more.  
  
Sure, let's go. She stood up and waited for Draco to stand up as well. He took her hand as they went out of their suite and to the room number on the key that was in the envelope. When they got there, he opened the door and they stepped in. This room had been decorated similarly to their suite. There were roses and candles everywhere. Hermione would have appreciated it if she weren't so nervous.  
  
Once he had closed the door, she got even more nervous. They were alone for the first time since the show started. The cameras weren't allowed in, so they were able to talk about whatever they wanted. Hermione thought this was a good time to reveal to Draco the fact that she is a witch. She knew he was a wizard, so this wouldn't be a problem for him, but he would be surprised.  
  
Draco, I have to tell you something. She said this with such seriousness that Draco began to get worried. He led her to the bed, sat down, and waited for her to gather her thoughts enough to tell him what was on her mind.  
  
There's something about me that you don't know. I'm a witch. She waited for him to be stunned, but the expected response never came. He looked thoughtful for a moment, but replied rather quickly.  
  
A witch, huh? He smiled at her. That's okay because I'm a wizard.  
  
I knew you were. I went to Hogwarts. I was actually in the same class as you, only I was in Gryffindor.  
  
How did I not know you, then? He was surprised that they could have gone to the same school and not remember each other, or he could not remember her, at any rate.  
  
We didn't exactly hang out in the same social circles. Besides, did you ever pay much attention to the Gryffindors except to make fun of them? She looked at him in a way that he knew she was serious but not blaming him.  
  
Good point, he agreed with a nod. I wish now I hadn't acted like that. It's hard to make up for it now. I hurt so many people... he drifted off thoughtfully. Hermione had scooted closer to him to offer comfort, and when she placed her hand on his, he looked up. He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over hers. She pulled back almost immediately after it happened.  
  
I-I'm sorry. I can't do this. It's not you, it just doesn't feel right. I have to go back to my room. She stood up abruptly and made her way to the door.  
  
  
  
At the sound of her name being called, she turned around, hand on the doorknob.  
  
I'm sorry. Thank you for understanding.  
  
She nodded her head and opened the door. With one last look she exited and closed the door behind her. What was she getting herself into?  
  
A few days later while she was packing for her date with Harry, she thought back on the two dates she had taken thus far. Her date with Draco had gone very well. Except for the incident at the end, she would almost say it was perfect. He was so gentle and understanding. They never had a lull in conversation, and he had a great sense of humor. There was something missing that she couldn't quite place, but she had a growing affection for Draco.  
  
David was another story. He was a wonderful person, but he wasn't what she thought he would be. They had gone to Niagara Falls for their date, which was a beautiful location, but it just wasn't right. He would barely talk about himself, which normally wouldn't be too much of a problem, but when you're trying to get to know someone it can be somewhat of a bother.  
  
She found herself bored on more than one occasion, and she didn't like it. She needed someone that could help hold the conversation together and would challenge her. David didn't seem like the one to do that for her.  
  
She was anxious about her date with Harry. She was excited to be able to spend so much time with him. They would be going to Hawaii and Hermione was thrilled. She had never been anywhere like that, and she looked forward to spending time with him on the beaches. It was a very exotic setting, and she was glad it was Harry she would be sharing it with. She was soon finished packing and lugged her suitcase down the stairs and to the chauffeur who helped her get it in the trunk. As she climbed into the car she knew this was going to be her best date yet.  
  
( I feel I have to apologize for the D/Hr in this chapter. I felt it was necessary, so don't get too mad. You'll feel better after next chapter. Thanks for reading, and as always I'm going to beg for reviews. I don't really need to as you've all been wonderful about it on your own, but one can never be too sure. REVIEW, PLEASE!)


	13. Hawaii with Harry

(Here's Chapter 13. This may be my last posting for awhile, because I have to go out of town, and I may be gone for a couple weeks. I hope to have one ready for you when I get back and will post it as soon as possible. Due to the sensitive nature of part of this chapter, I have posted any questionable happenings as a deleted scene/companion piece, so look for it. A special thanks goes out to Jen for the ideas and the help. Thanks a bunch! Now, on with the show!)  
  
Although she was optimistic about her date with Harry, it didn't help her feel any less nervous. She really liked Harry, but he hadn't given her any indication of how he felt about her. She knew he liked her; he had to or he wouldn't still be there, but she didn't know how strong his feelings were, or if he felt the same connection she did. She hoped she would be able to clear it up and have some of her questions answered in the time they were to spend together.  
  
All too soon she arrived at the Bachelor Pad. She hadn't had as much time as she wanted to sort out her thoughts, but she was eager to see Harry. She quickly exited the car and practically skipped up to the door and knocked. She didn't have to wait long for the door to be answered. Not surprisingly, Harry was the one to answer the door.  
  
he said, giving her that lopsided smile she loved.  
  
she answered back, smiling in return. You ready to go?  
  
he answered as he picked up his bag from just inside the door and followed her out to the car. He put his bag in the trunk with hers and climbed in after her.  
  
So are you excited to be going to Hawaii? she asked him, hoping he was as eager to go as she was.  
  
he answered with a smile. I've always wanted to go, I've just never had a chance.  
  
I've read all about where we'll be going, Hermione told him, wanting him to hear all about what she had researched. We're going to the island of Lana'i to stay at the Manele Bay Hotel. It's supposed to be one of the most exclusive resorts.  
  
Is it, now? he asked, amused. Do you always research everything this thoroughly?  
  
she said, blushing.  
  
It's alright, he said softly. I think it's cute. Now it was his turn to blush. He really did think she was cute, especially when she was embarrassed.  
  
Before they knew it they were in the air and on their way to Hawaii. The flight was long, and by the time they reached their destination, it was rather dark. They had instructions that since their flight was so long they would begin their date the next morning so as to have a whole day together. Hermione was especially happy about this. The network had rented a little stretch of beach just for them which they said would afford easy set up for the cameras and whatnot, but Hermione was just happy to not have a bunch of people around.  
  
When they reached the resort, they were each shown to their rooms. As Hermione was shown into her room, she was breathless. She was given a Makai Suite which had one bedroom with a king-size bed. It also had a balcony with the most gorgeous ocean view. She was definitely going to like staying in Hawaii. She quickly unpacked and climbed into bed to get some sleep. The next day was going to be long, and she wanted to be well rested.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up confused. She was so used to waking up in her room at the L.A. house she was staying in, and it took her a minute to remember she was in a suite on an island in Hawaii. She jumped up out of bed and practically ran to the balcony. She threw the doors open and gasped at the wonderful view in front of her.  
  
It was still early so the sun was still coming up, bringing brilliant colors into the morning sky. She had never seen a more beautiful sunrise in her life. It was magical. She chuckled to herself when she thought of that. Of all the things magic allowed her to do, she could never produce a sunrise so beautiful as the one she was witnessing at the moment. With a sigh, she turned around and started to think about breakfast. She was told to order anything she needed from room service, so she sat at the table and perused the menu. Once she decided on her meal, she called and ordered.  
  
Her order arrived not too long after, and she took it out on the balcony. As soon as she was finished, she went back into her room to consider her wardrobe for the day. They would definitely be going to the beach, so she should wear her swimming suit. She decided a nice warm shower would help her pick what to wear, so she grabbed her suit and went into the bathroom. After her shower, she slipped on her suit and went back to her closet to pick. She finally decided on a red sun dress. After pulling it on, she considered her hair. If they were going to be swimming, it wouldn't be much use to spend forever styling it, so she weaved it into a french braid and let it hang down her back.  
  
Looking at the clock and seeing she only had a few minutes until she was due to meet Harry, she slipped on her red matching sandals and went down to the lobby to meet him. She saw him at once. He was standing near a window looking out onto the beach. He looked so undisturbed and peaceful, his pensive brilliantly green eyes surveying the landscape just outside the window. Walking swiftly toward him, she stopped about three feet away.  
  
she said softly, not wanting to break the mood.  
  
he returned, turning slightly so he faced her. You look beautiful.  
  
She blushed but thanked him. So what do you want to do?  
  
I want to go to the beach and just be with you, he answered, taking her hand. They walked hand in hand to the beach that had been reserved for them. They slipped off their shoes as they came to the sand and walked in their bare feet, wanting to feel the warm grains of sand. They walked in silence along the waterline for awhile, reveling in the beauty of the ocean. After walking in silence for awhile, they began to talk about anything and everything they could. She talked about her childhood, and he talked about his friends back home. When it was time for lunch, they had someone bring it to the beach and they had a picnic on the sand.  
  
Once they were finished, they sat silently contemplating the ocean. After a moment, Harry looked over at Hermione.  
  
You look entirely too dry, he told her with a smile, and in an instant he had picked her up and was running out into the water.  
  
Harry you had better put me down this instant! she shrieked, flailing her arms and legs. He didn't stop, but once he was about waist deep just dropped her into the water. She surfaced a moment later looking less than pleased.  
  
Oh, you're going to get it! She jumped and tried to dunk him in, but he was stronger and absolutely refused to be dunked. She gave up once she saw it was pointless.  
  
Just look at my dress. I've got to be a mess! She wasn't really mad, she just wanted to make him think she was mad. Once she saw he was appropriately sorry, she took him by surprise and pushed him down, effectively dunking him.  
  
Once he surfaced, he was laughing. You definitely got me on that one! She watched him shake the water out of his hair and couldn't resist. She stepped slowly toward him, considering him. He stopped what he was doing and began to approach her as well. Once they were about as close as they could be without touching, Harry took her in his arms and kissed her lightly.  
  
It was over so soon she was sure she had imagined it, but there she was still in his arms, and it felt so good she could melt. Without thinking, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his once more, loving how right it felt.  
  
He ran his tongue along her lip, and she obliged by opening for him to taste. He was wrapped up in the way she felt in his arms, the way she tasted like salt and mint. It was then he knew this is where he belonged. He had never felt the way he did at that moment.  
  
When they pulled apart, she looked breathlessly into his eyes. His eyes were usually shockingly bright, but at the moment they were a dark, mysterious shade she'd never seen before. It was like she could see right into his soul through those emerald orbs. She didn't want to speak for fear it would ruin the moment. She wanted to stay there in his arms forever. She felt so safe and content, like nothing could harm her. She also knew, though, that they had arrangements for dinner and if she didn't get back now she wouldn't have time to ready herself before they were due back for dinner.  
  
We had better get back. It was like he could read her mind.  
  
she agreed, though neither moved. After a moment, she willed herself to move, and she stepped out of his embrace. She saw the disappointment flash in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the water onto the beach. He looked down at his soaked shirt and over at her dress. Chuckling, he lifted the shirt over his head so he now stood in just his swimming trunks. She almost gasped once she saw the exposed skin. She knew he would have to be well built, but he was more than she had anticipated. He had well-defined muscles that were just enough to be noticeable, but not so much as to be overkill. He was beyond words.  
  
After she recovered, she followed his motion and lifted her dress over her head so she was left standing in her blue bikini. Harry found it was his turn to be surprised, and he was not so successful at holding in his gasp. She was exquisite. He had to feel her against him. Without warning, he crossed the distance between them and gathered her into his arms once more, wrapped up in how good it felt to have her soft curves pressed against him. He leaned down to give her a short kiss before he let her go.  
  
She was shocked and overjoyed at his simple show of affection. With a smile she took his hand and they walked back up toward the resort. Once they entered the lobby they went their separate ways to ready themselves for dinner.  
  
After stepping out of the shower and into her pink dress, she braided her hair again, slipping small flowers in at intervals to wind in with her shiny tresses. She decided against makeup, feeling satisfied in the glow her freshly sun-kissed skin gave her. She was supposed to meet Harry back down in the lobby and they would go together back to the beach where dinner was to be set up for them.  
  
She walked down to the lobby to find Harry in the same position he was just that morning. She smiled at the thought of how close they had become in just those few short hours, and shortened the distance between them quickly. She didn't speak to him this time, she just touched his shoulder.  
  
It's beautiful, isn't it?  
  
Yes, it is, he agreed as he turned to face her. but I'm sure you are much more beautiful.  
  
Thank you, she said softly. Are you ready?  
  
Yes, I am. He took her hand and led her out to the beach where their dinner was waiting for them. There was a circle of torches in the sand, and their table was set in the middle. There was a candle in the middle surrounded by tropical blossoms. Harry helped Hermione into her chair and rounded the table to take his own. Their dinner was served and they chatted idly about whatever was on their minds. Once they were finished, they sat in silence, enjoying the sound of the ocean.  
  
  
  
Yes, Harry? As she looked up at him, she noticed he looked a bit nervous.  
  
I just wanted to tell you I've had a wonderful time with you today. I've loved getting to know you. Being with you feels so natural, like it was meant to be. I haven't felt this way about anyone before. He studied her, trying to read her thoughts.  
  
Hermione was stunned. She knew she felt that way about Harry, but had never imagined he would feel the same way. She hated that she wasn't able to tell him she felt the same way. She just smiled and brought out the envelope she was given earlier. She knew what was in it, but knew he wouldn't. She hoped he would agree.  
  
Harry took the smile she gave him as a good sign. He knew she wasn't able to say directly how she felt, but he hoped she felt what he did. He saw her offer him an envelope and, confused as to what it may be, took it and opened it.  
  
He read the note aloud: Harry and Hermione, We hope you're enjoying yourselves in Hawaii. If you should choose to forego your separate rooms, please accept our invitation to stay in a fantasy Presidential Suite as a couple. Also inside the envelope was a key. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to say with Hermione more than anything, he just didn't know if she would want to as well. He looked at her, trying to decide what to do.  
  
So what do you think? she asked, trying to sound nonchalant about the idea. She hoped he would say yes.  
  
Sure, let's check it out. He stood up and went around the table to help her out of her chair. Taking her hand, he led her to the hotel and up to the room number on the key. Opening the door, he found the most elaborately decorated suite he had ever seen. There were roses and candles everywhere. He looked over to ask what she thought, but she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his before he could answer. He closed the door behind them and concentrated on the feel of her lips on his.  
  
Kissing Harry had to be the most glorious thing she had ever done. His lips were surprisingly soft, and the feel of his arms around her was almost too much for her to deal with at once. They stood there in the main room of the suite kissing for what felt like eternity. If this is what heaven was like, she felt she could spend eternity in his arms.  
  
All too soon he ended the kiss and took her hands in his. He looked deep into her eyes, silently asking permission to take things further. When she smiled at him, he took it as agreement and led her into the bedroom. Once inside, they saw more candles on the bedside tables and every surface available. The bed in itself was even more beautiful than she could have imagined. It was a luxurious four-poster with a sheer canopy. She didn't have much time to consider her surroundings before his lips were on hers again and she didn't have enough room in her mind for Harry and her own thoughts. She let herself drown in his embrace, and thought of nothing but him.  
  
He walked her toward the bed and once the backs of her knees were pressed up against the mattress pushed her down, landing over her but never once breaking their kiss. They allowed their hands to roam freely, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed tightly together.  
  
As he held her, he watched her eyes flutter closed and her breathing become regular. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, content to lay with her this way forever, his love for her threatening to burst from him. As he felt asleep, he allowed his feelings to escape in a whisper.  
  
I love you, he said into the night as he succumbed to sleep.  
  
At his heartfelt declaration, Hermione's eyes opened sleepily. She smiled at the statement she knew he meant to keep secret and closed her eyes again, happy to be in his arms. Whatever the show dealt them, she knew nothing could change what she felt for him at that moment.  
  
(I'm going to beg as always....PLEASE REVIEW!)


	14. Parents and Draco

(I'm sorry this took so long! I've been travelling like a madwoman, and I really haven't been in the writing mood lately. I was able to squeeze this out. I hope it's not too horrible, and it can hold you guys for awhile. I think I only have one chapter left, unless I decide to draw it out and make it two. Enjoy!)  
  
The day of the next Rose Ceremony, Hermione found herself very excited. Normally she was very nervous, but she was so certain of her choices this time, there was no way she could be nervous. She rose early and took a shower, ready to face the day. She took her disguised _Hogwarts, A History_ out to the pool to read.  
  
Before she knew it, it was time to get ready for the Ceremony. She decided to wear a pale pink dress this time. She wiggled into the dress and arranged her hair in a curly mass atop her head. Slipping on her pink matching shoes and fastening her necklace, she made her way down to meet the guys. She smiled once she saw the three at the bottom of the steps. She hated to admit it, but she knew Harry was most of the reason that she was smiling.  
  
She never thought she could care for someone so much after knowing them for such a short period of time. She wished she would have had more time with him, and she could have kicked herself for forgetting to tell him she is a witch. She was so into the moment that it completely slipped her mind to tell him. She hoped to remedy that the next moment they got alone without the cameras. Times like that were hard to come by, but she hoped she would get a chance.  
  
They talked amongst themselves and waited for Chris the Host to come and get her to go into the Deliberation Room. All too soon he was leading her in, but she didn't need the extra time to make a decision. She knew without a doubt who would be moving on. A few minutes later, Chris the Host came to collect her and take her into the main room. Once she got there and saw the nervous, smiling face of her Harry, she knew she was making the right choice.  
  
She stood before the table that held the two roses she would be giving out and smiled at the three remaining men.  
  
I just want to let you know that I had a wonderful time with each of you the past few days. With that being said, know that my choice today has nothing to do with you, it just means that we weren't meant to be. She picked up the first rose and took a deep breath.  
  
He smiled bigger than she had ever seen him smile and stepped forward.  
  
Harry, do you accept this rose? She knew he would say yes, or rather hoped he would say yes.  
  
he replied, flashing her the smile she knew and loved. She pinned the rose to his lapel and kissed his cheek. He stepped back with the others as she studied the faces of the two men whose names hadn't been called yet. Draco looked arrogant and sure, just as he always did, and David had a nervous smile as he shuffled his feet. Chris the Host stepped forward to announce the last rose of the night, and Hermione took another deep breath before announcing the last name.  
  
He smiled as well as he stepped forward to accept his rose.  
  
Draco, will you accept this rose?  
  
he replied, waiting for her to pin the rose to his lapel before stepping back with the others.  
  
Chris came forward and addressed the men, David, I'm sorry you did not receive a rose. Please take a moment to say your goodbyes. David shook Harry and Draco's hand and turned to Hermione.  
  
Thank you for allowing me to get this far, David told her as he hugged her goodbye. It's been a pleasure getting to know you, and I wish you the best with whomever you choose. Hermione nodded and bid him farewell.  
  
She then turned to her two remaining men and smiled. She still couldn't believe she was there. She was glad to have been given the opportunity to be there, and thanked her lucky stars that she was, because it brought her to Harry. Next she would take them to meet her parents, and she hoped they liked them as much as she did.  
  
On the plane to London to meet her parents, Hermione thought long and hard about the decision she was going to have to make. She knew whether her parents liked them or not made a big difference as far as who she would choose. She knew she felt a special connection with Harry, but Draco had definite possibilities as well.  
  
When she arrived, she was thrilled to see her parents and immediately ran to them and gave them a hug.  
  
Mum, it's so good to see you. I missed you! Hermione told her as they pulled away. She then turned to her father and gave him the same enthusiastic greeting.  
  
Well, if we're going to get that same enthusiastic greeting every time you go away, maybe you should go away more often, joked Richard Granger as his daughter reluctantly let him go.  
  
Oh, Daddy, it's just nice to see you. I can't wait for you to meet him, Hermione told them as her luggage was being loaded into the boot of the limo.  
  
Him? Aren't there supposed to be two men left, darling? Jane Granger asked, confused.  
  
Oh, yes, of course. I meant them-Are you ready? Hermione said absently as she climbed into the car. Her parents exchanged a meaningful glance before climbing in behind her.  
  
When they reached her parents' house, the limo driver carried her luggage inside and left her. They had wanted her to stay in a hotel, but she convinced them to let her stay with her parents. She missed staying with them, and was excited to be able to sleep in her old room again. Once the excitement from being home wore off, she began to feel the nerves again.  
  
She valued her parents' opinions more than anything, and she hoped she liked the remaining men. She had decided to have Draco visit first, so he would be arriving the following day. She had a whole night to forget about the whole Bachelorette' business and be alone. No cameras would be following her, and she could truly be alone for the first time in weeks. Just the thought of it was heaven.  
  
After enjoying a nice long bath, she went to bed early, deciding it would be better for her to be rested for the days to come.  
  
The next day, Hermione was enjoying a nice lunch alone when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it and found the limo driver.  
  
I was told to come get you so you could accompany me to pick up Mr. Malfoy from the airport.  
  
Oh, I wasn't aware, give me one moment and I'll be ready, Hermione answered, surprised they hadn't told her she would be going. It made sense; she would be able to talk to him before he met her parents. Minutes later, they were on their way to the airport. They made their way as far as they were allowed and waited.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, and before she knew it, Hermione saw the snow white hair of Draco Malfoy approaching. Looking a bit lower she saw his intense steel gray eyes, and just a bit lower yet, his enticing mouth curved into something that would probably be best described as a smirk.  
  
Finally, she studied his attire, and was not disappointed. He wore a black suit with blue pinstripes that perfectly matched the blue shirt and blue silk tie. Although he was a bit overdressed for the casual evening, Hermione thought he had never looked better. He would definitely make a good impression on her parents.  
  
As soon as he was standing in front of her, she couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
You look very beautiful. This was definitely worth spending thirteen hours on an airplane, he told her as he kissed her cheek.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly as she accepted the kiss. We had better get going. My parents will be expecting us.  
  
Of course, Draco told her as he offered his arm. She took it with a smile and they followed the driver out to the limo.  
  
The drive to her house seemed short, and before they knew it, they were there. The driver opened the door and as they stepped out, Draco couldn't help but smile. It was so hopelessly Muggle. Just a few years ago, he never would have imagined visiting a place like this, and now he was excited to be there. Oh, how the times changed. He looked over to find Hermione studying him.  
  
Are you ready? she asked uncertainly, hoping everything went well. She knew Draco grew up in an all-magic family, and wasn't as used to Muggles as most. She hoped he would be okay.  
  
I am more than ready, he told her as he took her hand and led her to the door. As they approached, the door opened and revealed two smiling people. Draco smiled back as he offered his hand to her father.  
  
Draco Malfoy, he introduced himself as Mr. Granger accepted his hand and shook it briefly.  
  
It's good to meet you, Draco. I'm Richard Granger, and this is my wife Jane. Mr. Granger gestured to his wife who also held out her hand. Draco shook it briefly and smiled at her.  
  
I see where Hermione gets her good looks. You're a very lucky man, Mr. Granger, Draco told them as they walked in. They sat down in the sitting room on couches facing each other.  
  
So, Draco, started Mr. Granger. You're from around here?  
  
Yes, sir, I grew up outside London. My parents own land out there that has been in my family for a very long time.  
  
I see. Hermione tells us you own a business? Mrs. Granger asked politely.  
  
Sort of. I own pieces of a few businesses. I am basically just financial support for them when they need it. I help them get on their feet when they have slipped, Draco tried to explain. Hermione tells me you are both dentists?  
  
Yes, we are. We have our own practice not far from here. We do fairly well, Mr. Granger answered with a smile. It's very interesting that a man in your position doesn't already have a significant other. What made you decide to do the show?  
  
Draco smiled at the polite jab. After meeting Hermione, I wondered the same thing about her, he joked. I found that, around here, everyone I come in contact with knows me. They know who I am, what I do, and where I've been. I wanted the chance to meet someone that would get to know me for me, and form their own opinions. I wanted an objective relationship. You can't find that with people you've known the better part of ten or fifteen years.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded in understanding. Are you ready to eat? I made turkey, I hope that is okay with you, Mrs. Granger asked as she rose. Everyone followed her into the dining room and took their seats. They passed around the food, and, once everyone was ready, began to eat.  
  
This is delicious Mrs. Granger, Draco told her after a few minutes.  
  
Thank you, dear, she answered back with a wide smile. Tell me, have you given any thought to children?  
  
Draco almost lost the food in his mouth all over the table. A second later, he found himself grateful that he had a full mouth because it gave him time to think of his answer.  
  
Not really, but I think I would like to have children. I am an only child, so it would be nice to have at least two so our children would have a sibling, but I'm not sure about any more. It would just depend on if it worked out or not, he answered, hoping it was what they wanted to hear. He was glad to see Mrs. Granger nodding thoughtfully.  
  
That sounds reasonable. I always wished we would have had another child so Hermione could have a brother or sister. It just never worked out, she told him with a sad smile.  
  
Too soon, dinner was over and they were walking Draco to the door.  
  
It's been wonderful to meet you both, Draco told Mr. and Mrs. Granger as he shook both their hands.  
  
You, too, Dear. Good luck with everything, whether it works out with you and Hermione or not, Mrs. Granger said as she opened the door for him.  
  
Thank you, Draco said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione followed him out the door to say goodbye.  
  
So what do you think of them? she asked once they had reached the car.  
  
They are very nice, Draco answered, giving her a hug. It's obvious how much they love you.  
  
They do, Hermione said as they pulled apart. She leaned up and gave him a short kiss before he got in the car. I'll see you in a few days.  
  
I'll look forward to it.  
  
As the limo pulled away, Hermione couldn't help but think, _One down, one to go.  
  
_(As always, I'm going to beg. You guys have been wonderful about it so far, I just always feel the need to say it. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	15. Harry Meets the Parents and Final Rose C...

(Well, here it is. The last chapter. I want you all to know it has been wonderful experience to write this story for you. I couldn't be happier with your response to it. I hope I don't disappoint with this last chapter. I'm both happy and sad to see it end. Thank you all for your continued interest, and I'm sorry it has taken so long to finish. Enjoy! I normally don't reply to any of the reviews I get from readers because it takes up too much time and room on my actual story since they don't have the nifty reply' option on their review page like portkey does, but I received a review from someone suggesting that I have stolen ideas from someone else and I should give them credit for my work. I had not even read the story that I am being accused of stealing, nor had I ever read a story based on the Bachelor' or Bachelorette' shows prior to receiving that review. I have read the story that was supposed to be like mine, and, although it is very good, it is also nothing like mine. I apologize to the author of the story that is supposedly so like mine if there are similarities, and I assure you if I had wanted to intentionally do it I would have asked permission and given the due credit I would expect under the same circumstances. That being said, please enjoy your last chapter.)  
  
Harry Potter sat on a plane for only the second time in his life on his way to meet the parents of the woman he loved and he wasn't nervous at all. Lots of things made him nervous. In the past he had faced too many intimidating things to not have felt nervousness, and he felt this was one of those things that should have made him nervous. Strangely, he felt nothing of the sort. He was confident enough in his feelings for Hermione to know that things were going to go very well. If her parents were half as wonderful as she was, he wouldn't have any problems at all.  
  
Before he knew it, the plane was safely landing in London, and he instantly felt at home. It felt like he had been gone forever. Boy, was it good to be back.  
  
(Lunch at the Grangers earlier that day)  
  
So what did you think of Draco? Hermione asked her parents, glad that they were free of cameras for the afternoon. She had the opportunity to talk to her parents without all of the people around.  
  
He was nice, dear, but a little too formal. I understand he just wanted to make a good impression, but he just doesn't seem like the kind of man you would normally be interested in, her mother answered back.  
  
I know, Hermione agreed. I actually went to the same school with him and he was never the kind of person I would have been friends with, but meeting him now, it's obvious he's a different person.  
  
You went to school with him? her father asked, confused. Isn't this show a non-magical show in America?  
  
Well, yes, but, as it turns out, both Draco and Harry are wizards and went to Hogwarts with me, Hermione told them. I've already told Draco I'm a witch, but I haven't told Harry yet. I plan to tell him later today if we get a free minute together without the cameras.  
  
If Harry is half as nice as you've said he is, I'm sure we'll be impressed with him, her mother told her confidently.  
  
A few hours later, Hermione was in the car on the way to the airport to pick up Harry. She was so excited to see him, and hoped he felt the same. She had begun to feel so strongly for him, she thought the only way she wouldn't pick him is if he came today as a completely different person. All too soon, they were arriving at the airport, only minutes before his flight was due to arrive.  
  
They practically ran to the gate his plane was supposed to come into, and waited eagerly for the passengers to be let off the plane. People began to stream out of the the doors and she immediately spotted Harry. He was conservatively and comfortably dressed in khaki slacks and a blue button-up shirt. His hair was messy as ever, but it only added to his charm. As soon as he spotted her, his face lit up and he strode purposefully toward her. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her in one of the most impressive public displays of affection she had ever been a part of, or seen, for that matter.  
  
Once they pulled apart, she couldn't help but smile at him. Oh, Harry, it seems like it's been forever since I've seen you.  
  
I know, Harry agreed. I've missed you terribly. He smiled back at her and led her out to the waiting limo. Hermione had pulled some strings and had convinced the camera crew to led them to be alone on the ride to her parents' house. This way, she had a minute to tell him about being a witch. They climbed into the car and settled in for the half-hour ride to Hermione's parents' house.  
  
Harry, I need to tell you something. She looked at Harry nervously, hoping he wouldn't be angry that she hadn't told him yet. When she saw she had his full attention, she continued. I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to get angry. I wanted to tell you before, I just didn't have a good chance. I'm a witch. I went to Hogwarts, and I was actually in the same class as you. Once she had told him, she waited for him to get angry. She was surprised when he just smiled.  
  
Hermione, it's okay that you didn't tell me before. I already knew. I remember you, too.  
  
You do? How is that? We had completely different friends, and never talked... she was confused. How on earth could he have known who she was?  
  
I always admired how well you did in school, and I wanted to meet you. Not just because of how well you did in school, but you were so cute back then, always knowing everything. A lot of my friends thought you were annoying, especially Ron, but I don't think there's anything wrong with being smart. Harry smiled at her. He knew she would be surprised.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile back. He took this alot better than she thought he would. And to think he actually knew who she was back then!  
  
Well, now that that's all settled, we're here, Hermione announced as they pulled up to the curb. Let's go. They walked up to the door, and before Hermione could open it, it opened on its own, and Hermione's parents stood on the other side.  
  
Hermione's mother immediately held out her hand to Harry. Harry, how wonderful to meet you! Harry took her hand and smiled at her.  
  
It's wonderful to meet you as well, Mrs. Granger. He then turned to Mr. Granger. Mr. Granger, it's good to meet you.  
  
Mr. Granger accepted Harry's hand and pulled him into the house. Come in, come in, I'm glad to meet you Harry. Mr. Granger led them into the sitting room and gestured toward a couch. Please, have a seat. Jane will be out in a moment with some tea.  
  
Once Mrs. Granger came out with the tea and had them all settled, they sat in silence for a moment before Mr. Granger spoke.  
  
So, Harry. What is it that you do? Mr. Granger asked with interest.  
  
I'm an investor of sorts. I help companies to get on their feet when they are trying to get started.  
  
That sounds admirable. I'm sure they value your help, Mrs. Granger complimented.  
  
Yes, I'd like to think they value the help, Harry said with a smile.  
  
Harry, we want to get an idea of what you want out of life. Do you really want to get married? Do you want children some day? Mrs. Granger asked, obviously interested in prospective grandchildren.  
  
Harry just smiled. I definitely want to get married and have children. I was an only child, so I'd like to have more than one. A big family has always been something I've wanted.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger shared a pleased look before turning their attention back to Harry and Hermione. It was their job to give Hermione the second opinion she might need in order to make her difficult decision. They needed to compare the two remaining men and tell her what they thought. Looking at Harry and Hermione, it was obvious they had a connection. Their body language was much more intimate that what they had observed with Draco.  
  
With Draco, it seemed like more of a physical attraction, and they got along well, but with Harry it was different. They radiated affection for one another.  
  
At that moment, they heard a bell ring from the kitchen.  
  
said Mrs. Granger with a smile as she rose from her seat. That will be the roast. Everything else is ready, so if you want to go ahead and have a seat in the dining room, I'll be right there. As she made her way into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on their dinner, Harry, Hermione, and Mr. Granger went to the dining room and sat. Mr. Granger took his place at the head with Harry on his left and Hermione on his right, leaving the other end of the table for Mrs. Granger.  
  
Not a second later, Mrs. Granger came from the kitchen holding the roast. She set it toward the middle of the table in front of Mr. Granger and took her seat.  
  
Harry, where did you say you lived? Mr. Granger asked conversationally as he passed Harry the potatoes.  
  
I hadn't yet, but I have a house in a small village called Godric's Hollow. My parents lived on the same land when I was little before they were killed. The house was destroyed, but I rebuilt on the same land. It helps me feel closer to them, Harry answered, growing quieter as he mentioned his deceased parents.  
  
Mrs. Granger nodded in understanding. It must have been difficult for you to lose your parents at such a young age.  
  
It was, and living with my Aunt and Uncle was no picnic, but I wouldn't be the person I am today without those experiences, Harry explained.  
  
Harry, I think it's very man of you to think of it that way. Not many people would be able to do that, Mr. Granger told Harry with a smile.  
  
I have to think of it that way or I'll go insane, Harry said with a laugh. That is the best dinner I've had in awhile, Mrs. Granger. It was excellent.  
  
It was nothing, said Mrs. Granger with a wave of her hand as she stood to begin clearing plates. Dessert, anyone? Everyone nodded in the affirmative so she shuffled off to gather the cheesecake she had prepared.  
  
When Mrs. Granger returned, Mr. Granger was in deep conversation with Harry, so she served up slices and let them continue.  
  
So by now you must know that Hermione is a rather independent woman, and you know that she likes her work, so would you mind if she kept that up? Would you allow her to undergo any venture she chooses?  
  
Harry nodded. Yes, sir. I think it's important to have a sense of self even though you're a couple. It's important for couples to do things together, but they each need to have individual interests as well.  
  
Well, Harry. I have to say I'm very impressed. You seem like a very respectable young man. I have to tell you, even if it doesn't work out with my Hermione, any young woman would be lucky to have you, Mr. Granger told Harry as he rose from the table. Harry rose after him and shook his hand.  
  
Thank you very much, sir. That means alot coming from you.  
  
It's really no problem, Harry. Well, I hope you don't mind, but it's getting quite late and I'm sure you have a flight in the morning.  
  
That I do, Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger, thank you very much for the lovely dinner. I hope to see you again. Harry reached forward and gave Mrs. Granger a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then turned to Mr. Granger and shook his hand.  
  
It's been wonderful to meet both of you. Thank you for having me tonight, Harry said genuinely as he turned to the door. Right before walking out, he turned. Hermione? Would you like to walk me out? She nodded in agreement and followed Harry out the door. Once they reached the car, they turned to face each other.  
  
Hermione, thank you so much for allowing me to meet your parents. They are wonderful people and it's easy to see where you get all of your good traits, Harry told her honestly. I'll see you soon, he said before giving her a quick kiss and climbing into the car.  
  
Once the car pulled away, Hermione smiled to herself as she went back into the house to talk to her parents before going to bed early to ready herself for her flight back in the morning. _  
  
_She found her parents on the couch in the living room. She sat down next to her mother and looked at them questioningly.  
  
So, Mum. What did you think? she asked hopefully.  
  
Her mother only smiled. Honey, he was the sweetest thing. I mean, we liked Draco quite a bit, but Harry is something else. I don't think you would meet another like him in a million years.  
  
I'm so glad you said that, Mum!  
  
Two days later, Hermione found herself back in L.A. getting ready for the final rose ceremony. It seemed like just yesterday for her that the whole thing had started. She hated to let Draco down, but she knew there was nobody but Harry for her.  
  
All too soon someone came in to let her know it was time. She took a deep breath before exiting her room and making her way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs were Harry and Draco. She smiled at both of them and led them into what had come to be known as the Ceremony Room. They shared comfortable conversation over a drink before Chris the Host came to tell Hermione it was time to go into the Deliberation Room. It didn't take her long to make her decision since she knew before she came in. Seconds later, she emerged and told Chris the Host she was ready.  
  
She would be seeing them individually this time on the back patio, so she went out and stood in her spot by a stand holding a single red rose. Before she knew it, Draco was walking toward her in the confidently cocky way she had come to know wearing one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen. She returned the smile, and when he was standing in front of her, she took his hands in hers.  
  
She took a deep breath before speaking. Draco. These past few weeks have been the best of my life. I've truly enjoyed spending time with you and getting to know you. I feel that we've come to be great friends, and I value that. However, when she said this, she saw Draco's smile falter. I don't think that's enough. I think you are a wonderful person, and I'm sure you'll meet your special someone someday, but I don't think that person is me.  
  
Draco nodded in understanding and gave Hermione a small hug. I wish you both the best in everything.  
  
Hermione nodded and Draco turned to leave. He took one last look back before walking through the doors into the house.  
  
(earlier that day, shopping with Harry)  
  
Harry sighed. He had been in five jewelry shops already that day with no luck. He planned to ask Hermione to marry him, and he needed the perfect ring. He normally didn't jump into things this quickly, but he knew that there would be nobody else but Hermione for the rest of his life. Just as he had all but given up, he looked up and spotted a store that looked like it may have potential.  
  
He entered and viewed the rings, necklaces and bracelets displayed in the glass cases. Stopping in front of the ring case, he all but keeled over when he spotted it. It would be absolutely perfect for Hermione! He flagged down a saleslady and had her wrap it up. Looking at his watch, he realized that he would have to book it in order to make it back in time.  
  
Hermione smiled when she saw Harry enter the doorway. He walked down the path of candles that ended at his destination. He took Hermione's hands in his and smiled lovingly at her. She returned the smile and took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
Harry, I've had the most wonderful time the past few weeks getting to know you. You've turned out to be everything I had hoped for when I started out this whole process. I love you with all my heart. Harry, will you accept this rose? She held the rose out with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
Harry merely smiled as he dropped to one knee. Hermione, I'll do more than accept that rose. He pulled the small black box out of his pocket and held it out to her. He opened it before asking, Hermione, will you marry me?  
  
She couldn't breathe. After what seemed like forever, she regained her ability to think and looked at the ring he had presented. It was a fairly large princess-cut diamond flanked by two emerald-cut emeralds.  
  
Smiling through tears she hadn't realized had fallen, she merely nodded her head. Realizing that may not be clear enough, she managed a faint,   
  
With the biggest smile she had ever seen, Harry returned to full height and pulled the ring out of the box. Taking her hand in his, he slipped the ring on her finger and held her tight.  
  
As they pulled away, Harry gently kissed her and wiped her tears. Hermione, you have just made me the happiest man in the world, and I'm going to spend forever thanking you for it.  
  
(Thank you everyone. I hope this ending was satisfying enough for you. They ended up together, just as I said they would! :) Thanks for reading, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
